I Came For A Quick Fck, But Got Married Instead
by HuntingPeople
Summary: Levi and Eren try a gay dating app, Grindr, and only expected to meet someone and have a quick fuck, they didn't expect to end up getting married. Collab fic with SasoDeiShipper4Life. Ereri. More info inside. Rating may change. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, me and SasoDeiShipper4Life decided to do a collab fic, where we take turns writing chapters for a fic, and this is what we came up with**

 **This chapter was written by them, chapter 2 is written by me and will be posted shortly, chapter 3 will be written by them etc. etc.**

~~~KMD~~~

"C'mon, Eren!", Armin said loudly in the boys right ear, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Just do it, you know you want to", Mikasa chimed in, barely any emotion put into her words, as always.

Eren looked down at his white IPhone4S, the screen's brightness almost burning his tired eyes. He was on the App Store, and Mikasa and Armin were currently forcing him to get a specific _dating_ app. Okay, so it was a gay dating app. It was pretty popular too, or so he'd heard. Sure, he's gay, but he's never used this app before because he never really has been too bothered about the fact he's never lost his virginity.

Eren's eighteen and all of his friends think it's a crime to not have lost his virginity yet. Even Mikasa lost her virginity! And Armin too, yet the German boy hadn't. That's why they seemed so desperate to make him get a dating app to find a _quick fuck_. Okay, so Mikasa wasn't so desperate, but Armin and Jean were.

"Guys, I don't want to do this-" He starts, only to be interrupted by Jean.

"Fucking download the app, you pussy", He smirked, taking Eren's phone from him, ignoring his protests.

"At least I get more pussy then you", They both laugh, "Hey- My phone! Jean!" Eren shout his name, but Armin and Mikasa seem to be holding him back whilst Jean started typing shit down on his phone.

He finally gives the teen back his phone with a dark looking grin planted on his face.

Suddenly, the teenager feels dread in looking on his phone because of whatever the fuck Jean's done with it. When Jean makes that face, it's never good. Especially now. Eren waited for a moment before he eventually decided to look at his phone's screen.

On the screen, a bright yellow flashed up, with a black-looking mask-like-thing. The name of the app eventually came up, it was Grindr. How did Jean even know this existed? Eren let it go and decided he'd create an account since Jean's already downloaded the app, and why waste?

It asked for his email, so he typed it in. .

It then asked for a password… That'll be hard. He quickly thought of one, then typed that in also. Jeangayass? Sure, that'll be his password. No, this one'll be better. Jeanisgayaf.

Next it told him to do a captcha, where you type in letters from a picture or sound as best as you can. So he did it, and got through first time, of course.

After, it asked for his name: Eren Jaeger

It asked for his age: 18

It asked him for his preferred pronouns/labels: Male, gay.

It asked for some other stuff too, like, what kind of guys he was into, that sort of thing. So he clicked on some of the types of men he likes.

Bear? No.

Daddy? No.

Older? If they're cute and still look quite young, sure. He hesitated for a second before pressing yes, what if some grandfathers came up asking for a quick fuck? That didn't really appeal to him in any way. But then again, he did say if they still look quite young and are cute/hot, then sure. But not too old, definitely. So he pressed yes.

Foreign? Sure, he's not racist; his sister was fucking Asian after all.

Young? 18. And maybe a year younger if he was so totally in-fucking-love. Sure. He guessed that it's good someone can only be 18 for this app.

Twinks? He wasn't even sure what that was? He wasn't exactly educated in the gay world, per-say. He guessed it was something related to cute guys perhaps? He went for yes.

The small German boy knew what a bear was, though. Jean would always vent to him about bears messaging him for sex on Grindr. Yes, Jean had Grindr. He's not gay, nor is he bi. He's pansexual. He currently has a crush on one of our friends, Marco Bodt. Eren found it cute, because they always give each other these cute little looks that are just so… cute! In fact, you could say Eren shipped them, they are legit head canon. Enough about Jean's little gay side, though.

Jean's the reason he'd even gotten this new gay app.

Fuck.

This is why they shouldn't be friends, but also why they should.

Let's see, what else… Nerds? Yeah, He likes nerds. He's into nerds. He's sort of a nerd himself, so if he says _no_ , it's kinda' like rejecting his own kind. That's never good, 'nerds for all and all for nerds!'. Did he seriously just make that joke and change it to _nerds_? What even was he. He's Tumblr trash, He doesn't belong on a gay site to find a dude to randomly fuck.

Plus, he found some of his _'kind'_ quite cute anyhow. Excluding himself, of course. He wasn't that narcissistic, like Jean. God, why does he keep mentioning Jean? It's like he's in love with him or something, when he's not. They're literally best friends. That's it.

So what if Eren had a small tiny little crush on Jean for like, a week, who could blame him? Jean was sexy as fuck and Eren was jealous.

Now, he was trying to find some cute guy to take his virginity, he didn't really care for _the right person_. He just wanted to fuck and get it over with, so he wouldn't have to worry about dying a virgin or keep having Jean and everyone else stick their judgement up his ass about still being a virgin. Kay, so he was a little forced into it. But like what was mentioned before, he didn't really care about the right person.

Back to reality, he was typing down his information for Grindr, with Mikasa, Jean and Armin's eyes burning into each of his sides and his back. And as he was finishing up with putting all his details and information down onto his new account, it came to a part where it asked for a profile picture. This is the part where he asks for Jeans help.

"Hey, Jean-" He started off.

"Yessssss, my little virgin-Jaeger!", Jean interrupted him abruptly.

"Shut up! It's asking for a profile picture, help me?" He asked, passing the phone back to Jean, hesitantly.

Jean took the phone, saved the information so far and then scrolled through Eren's photo's, looking through all of his selfies and grinning, "You got good selfies, but I think we need an abb shot", his grin grew as he looked in Eren's direction. "Armin, Mikasa. Grab him"

Armin and Mikasa suddenly grabbed Eren's arms and pulled them behind the chair he was sat on, so he was unable to move. Jean sat on Eren's lap, keeping his legs down so he won't kick him off, and lifted up Erens shirt, exposing his nicely toned six pack.

"Hey!" Eren growled but was unable to get free as Jean took a picture of Eren's tanned upper body, edited it slightly, to define them, and made it Eren's profile picture on Grindr.

"There", Jean said proudly as Mikasa and Armin let Eren free, and he gave Eren back his phone.

The German boy glared at the horse for a moment before looking at his Grindr page, his account looked alright, and so did his profile picture. He still wasn't happy with the fact that Jean took an abb picture without his permission, but oh well. It's Jean. He thought he'd just leave it at that and see if he got any one good coming up to him at some point.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you enjoy this and tell us what you think!**

 **You can also find me here  
** **DeviantART is 'chaosangel1111'**  
 **Archiveofourown is 'ChaosAngel1111'**  
 **Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of the collab fic with SasoDeiShipper4Life this chapter was written by me, next will be written by** **them**

~~~KMD~~~

Levi was really enjoying the dream he was having, until someone pounced on his bed, effectively waking him up by making him bounce onto the floor.

He tried to fight down the growl building in his throat, but he was still tired and the growl escaped anyway.  
"Mornin', Levi!" Hanji practically screamed, leaning over the edge of the bed to look at her friend. "Aw, you look adorable like this! You're like a little puppy!"

Levi was now sitting on the floor, his quilt wrapped tightly around himself, completely covering his body aside from his face. It must have rendered his glare ineffective if Hanji was calling him adorable.

"The fuck do you want, four-eyes? It's too God damned early for me to be dealing with you, I haven't even had coffee. How the fuck do you even have so much energy?" The shorter man snapped.

"Levi, it's almost one in the afternoon, and I thought you would have figured out by now that I have copious amounts of energy no matter what time it is." Hanji grinned, "Also, I made you coffee, exactly the way you like it, consider it my apology for breaking into your apartment and waking you up."

Levi glared at her a little longer before standing up, keeping the quilt wrapped around himself, "I knew I should've taken your key away from you." He moved towards the door,not bothering to wait for Hanji.

She scrambled up from the bed and hurried after Levi. Hanji found him sat on a stool at the island counter, one hand holding the quilt around his shoulders, the other holding his mug to his lips in that weird way as he sipped his coffee.

Hanji sat across from him and waited for Levi to finish his first cup of coffee, then began to speak while he made his second cup. "So you wanted to know why I was here right?"

"Well I think I deserve an explanation, if you don't mind." Levi replied,waiting for the kettle to finish boiling before he made himself another coffee. He just barely got back into his seat before something was thrust into his face.

"I wanted to show you this really cool app, I think it's perfect for you." Hanji said quickly.

Levi leaned back a little and it took him a moment to realise the app was Grindr and another moment to realise that Hanji was holding his own phone.

"Hanji, why the fuck did you take my phone and why are you downloading random shit onto it?" He ground out through clenched teeth. When the hell had she even had the chance to take it? Levi kept his phone on his person at all times, except when he was sleeping, in which case it was on his bedside table or under his pillow.

"That's not important right now! Just use this app OK?"

"Isn't Grindr some sort of gay dating app?" Levi questioned, thins eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He wasn't annoyed with the fact that it was a gay dating app, just the fact that Hanji had stolen his phone and was downloading random things that could fuck his phone up. "Is that the only thing you downloaded? I won't be going through my phone and find pictures of half naked guys randomly taken from the internet?"

"I swear on Erwin's life that this is the only thing I've downloaded, and I haven't touched anything else on your phone. And yeah, Grindr is a gay dating up." Hanji answered, "Promise me you'll use it, Levi? Erwin and I both have someone now and we both think that you should find someone too, you're not going getting any younger. We don't want you dying alone Levi, and we can tell you aren't completely happy like this." She pleaded, giving Levi a look that almost made him want to cry.

Hanji looked absolutely crestfallen and despite how much Levi complained and acted like he disliked her, he'd known her all his life and still considered the older woman one of his best friends, aside from Erwin. "I don't want to have relationship Hanji, at least not now." He hated hurting her like this, but it was truth. "I'll be fine for now."

"At least try and get laid then, you must have a serious case of blue balls right now." Hanji grinned, trying to lighten the serious and slightly depressing mood she had created.

"If it gets you to shut up and leave my apartment so I can shower and go about my day, then fine, I'll give it a go."

Hanji grinned and hugged Levi tightly, "Thank you, baby!"

Levi allowed a small smile to tug at his lips as he hugged the taller woman back.

Hanji stayed a little while longer and they talked about random things until the woman jumped up from her seat on the sofa, eyes wide, "I just remembered that I was supposed to be going out with Moblit later today! I need to go get ready! I'll see you later Levi, and I'll know if you haven't been using Grindr!" She rushed out of the front door and Levi doubted she heard the goodbye that he had called out quickly.

He remembered he needed to shower and get dressed, so he did so hurriedly and made his way into the kitchen again to make some food.

He spotted his phone where Hanji had left it on the counter and he eyed it before picking it up and checking out the app. It seemed that Hanji had already set up his account and Levi decided to explore a little while he made himself a sandwich. He planned on familiarizing himself with the app, and then maybe eventually he would start looking for someone to settle down with, but for now he was only looking for a quick fuck.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's SasoDei4Life's chapter, mine will hopefully be up within the next week or so!**

~~~KMD~~~

It was Thursday night, and Eren hadn't touched Grindr since the day after Jean downloaded it onto his phone. Okay, so when Jean downloaded it to his phone, he scrolled through it for a short while afterwards, with Jean's help, but didn't find anyone good, so they left it there and Eren didn't go back onto it until the day afterwards, when he was alone.

He didn't find anyone he'd like to specifically fuck, he didn't like the looks of anyone there. Most of the young guys were chav's which were not Eren's type. Not even close. He'd then left it for a week, totally forgetting about it altogether. It was around 8pm when Jean texted him about it.

'Hey, man. Found anyone to fuck on Grindr yet? –Jean'

Eren's eyes widened slightly, remembering. 'Oh shit, no, I totally forgot! –Eren'

Jean's next text came in as soon as Eren sent his reply, 'What!? Go back on there and look, virgin-Jaeger! –Jean'

Eren sighed, typing back his reply 'Yeah yeah, fine I will, later –Eren'

Eren then scrolled through his phone to the Grindr app, finding it at the very back of his phone amongst the apps he didn't use much, clicked it, and waited for the screen to load up. When it finally did, he noticed he had 16 messages. He looked at them, only 3 were from people he found a week ago, the rest were from other people who have said 'hey' to him since he hasn't been on there.

He looked through the messages; most were from old guys, like old old guys. Old men. Not what Eren wanted. He didn't have a daddy kink or a grandfather kink, no sir no. Apart from the old men, there were a lot of 'chav', guys who wore tracksuits and really did not look good in them at all. Most of the chats had sent pictures of their faces, or even dick pics.

Eren felt like cringing into the night.

He really didn't like these random people who were messaging him on here, they didn't seem too nice, and they only seemed too desperate for sex or sexting. Eren was not up for sexting, by far.

He looked at one specific chat, someone had sent a 'hey' and since Eren didn't answer, he sent a face pic, then of course Eren didn't answer to that either, so the guy sent a dick pic. And even after that, he didn't get a reply so he sent a hole pic, which made Eren cringe even more. Like, what? Why would they do that, he thought it was so horrible and made him feel sick. No offence to people who do sext or whatever, it was just the fact that these men were old men sending these.

He never liked the idea of sexting or whatever, over the internet. It was probably one of the worst things that the internet was used for. He didn't really like the idea of a quick fuck either but he just wanted to get it off his chest so his friends wouldn't keep pestering him about it.

He took a screen shot of the chat he was looking at and sent it to Jean.

'Look at this, it's fowl! –Eren' He sent the text.

Jean's reply came slower this time, 'What? Why don't you fuck him? –Jean'

'Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not fucking some desperate chav –Eren'

'Hmm –Jean'

'What? –Eren'

'Just keep searching, remember to be as open minded as you can, tho, don't judge a book by it's cover! –Jean'

'Says you, playboy –Eren'

'Hell yeah, pretty boy –Jean'

Eren laughed a little at that, that was the nickname Jean used to call him as soon as he came out as gay, he didn't find it offensive, instead funny. He called Jean playboy and he got called Pretty boy in return. Sure, Playboy isn't an insult like Pretty boy, but it's a true fact that Jean was a playboy. And it's also a true fact that Eren was a pretty boy. He was gay, after all, and he was also quite good looking too. He broke a lot of girls hearts when he came out as gay in school.

Since he was one of the jocks, as you'd say. He wasn't mean though, he was kind, with slight anger issues. He was on the football team, along with Jean and Reiner and all that. Eren was very good friends with Armin, who was considered a nerd in school, but of course Armin was still quite good looking, and being friends with Eren unintentionally highered his popularity, so some girls started craving him as they did Eren and Jean.

That's how Armin started dating Annie, who was on the girls swimming team.

Mikasa, on the other hand, was the head of the Martial arts club, which had a lot of members, including Eren and Jean, which is how Eren became better friends with Mikasa. Sure, he had been great friends with her in Primary School, along with Armin, but they grew apart for a while. They only then started being friends again when Eren needed help on his failing classes with Armin, and when Jean wanted to meet Mikasa, which is how they all became very good friends again.

Mikasa and Jean were dating, and Eren liked to forget the fact that Jean had taken her virginity, since Mikasa was like a sister to him. Damn, he hated the fact Jean started bragging about it to Eren afterwards. He ended up punching him when he first found out, since he was quite protective. He grew to be okay with it in the end, but still hated when Jean talked about fucking her and so on~

'Going to try and find more guys, message you in a bit, I'm only doing this to get all of you off my back, just so you know – Eren' He sent the text and waited patiently for the reply which came in quick again.

'I can live with that, and alright. Later! – Jean'

He clicked off of the app and went back on Grinder to search through even more guys to arrange to fuck with. He eventually fell asleep on the couch, TV still on and phone on the floor (it had fallen from his hand when he fell asleep) and a loose blanket covering his tall frame.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you liked this, and let us know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys, chapter 4 and things are finally moving along!**

~~~KMD~~~

Levi made an effort to go on the app at least once a day, just so Hanji wouldn't feel the need to keep bothering him, and also so he could avoid anymore sad speeches. He'd already gotten another three from Hanji in the two short weeks since she broke into his apartment, and Erwin had even called him to tell him how much he needed a partner.

Levi let out a sigh and put his phone down to make some tea, he was getting real tired of deleting dick pics from wrinkly old men.

That was seriously all he was getting, barely anyone tried to start a conversation by saying 'hello' or 'how are you', not that it really mattered, he was only looking for sex, but still. Even when they were polite, they were usually unattractive, or at least they were to Levi, and when they were attractive, they ended up being boring or they lived too far away for Levi to meet up with them.

Levi resettled himself on the sofa with his tea and hummed, trying to decided whether he should watch TV for a bit, or continue on his quest to find someone to fuck. He placed his cup down on the coffee table and picked up his phone, and just as he did it started ringing.

The caller was Hanji. No surprise there, she'd been calling Levi as often as she could.

Levi briefly considered ignoring her, but knew that wouldn't work in the slightest, so he answered and held the phone to his ear. "What four-eyes? I'm busy."

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to call my friends now?"

"Not when they're busy."

"You hurt me, Levi."

Levi just knew she was pouting, he could almost see it.

"Alright, I'm hanging up, bye Hanji."

"Wait! Levi!" She screamed, "I just wanted to know if Erwin and I could come over for dinner, and also so you can update us on your progress on Grindr."

"I don't understand why I can't just tell you that over the phone, I haven't made any 'progress' Hanji." Levi sighed for the second time that day.

"Because we need to see you, c'mon! I haven't seen you in two weeks, and Erwin hasn't seen you for at least a month. Erwin said he'd cook too."

"Fine, come over in about an hour, and don't be late, you know I hate waiting."

"Yes! Thank you Levi! See you soooon~!" The woman sang before hanging up.

Levi let out a growl, Hanji knew he loved Erwin's cooking didn't hesitate to use that fact against him.

Ah well, his two closest friends were coming over now, so he might as well tidy up his apartment a little bit. It wasn't really needed, the apartment was always kept in pristine condition, Levi couldn't stand dirt, but he was bored and cleaning would take his mind off of Grindr.

~~~KMD~~~

Exactly an hour later there was a knock on the door and Levi hurried to get it, half expecting Hanji to just burst in if he took too long.

Hanji's huge grin was the first thing he noticed when he pulled the door open, and not long after he noticed Erwin standing behind the woman, struggling to hold what must have been at least six shopping bags. Levi stepped aside and allowed them in, Erwin headed straight toward the kitchen to set the bags down, and Hanji followed, taking a seat at the island.

"So..." Levi muttered, moving to sit opposite his friend.

"So tell us everything!" Hanji said excitedly, "Have you had sex with anyone yet? have you met someone you'd like to have sex with? Have you met anyone you want to have a relationship with?!"

With each question she leaned further and further over the island until she inches away from Levi's face.

"Um, no, I haven't..." Levi started, "Everyone on that app is either disgusting, old, boring, or some twisted combination of the three."

Erwin let out a chuckle at that, "You're being cruel Hanji, we should just go out clubbing or something, it'd be so much easier." He said as he moved about the kitchen, putting most of the food away and leaving some of it on the counter.

"But that's dangerous!" Hanji argued, "Our little baby could be drugged and raped!"

"But it's dangerous meeting up with strangers from the internet." Erwin argued back, "They could be murderers or psychopaths."

"People at clubs could be murders or psychopaths." Hanji frowned.

Levi interrupted the two by loudly clearing his throat, "Hey, four-eyes, if I let you find me a guy to fuck will you stop this ridiculous conversation."

Hanji gasped and grinned, "Yes! Gimme your phone!" She all but screamed, practically vibrating in her seat.

Levi just shook his head and let a fond smile tug at the corners of his lips as he went to retrieve his phone.

He returned moments later and handed the device to Hanji, albeit a little reluctantly.

Hanji's manic grin never left her face as she immediately opened the app as soon as Levi's phone was in her hands, then began her man hunt.

Levi rested an elbow on the counter and turned toward Erwin, "What are you making for dinner?" He asked.

"Something with fish." Was the blonde man's answer.

"Wow, no need to give me all the details, Erwin." Levi huffed, "Need help with anything?"

"No," Erwin hummed, "I'm sure you'd prefer to keep an eye on Hanji anyway."

"Oh! What about this guy?" Hanji exclaimed, turning the phone towards Levi.

"Ew, no! He looks like he's carrying all kinds of diseases!" Levi grimaced, "Has the man ever heard of personal hygiene? I feel like I need to bathe in bleach just from looking at him."

"Alright, calm down, I'll find someone else! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Hanji sighed, starting up her search again.

The night continued on with Hanji finding various people and showing them to Levi for his approval. Most were disgusting and had Levi shaking his head rapidly as soon as he got a glance, while others seemed nice enough and gained Levi's approval. Hanji sent messages to the approved guys, and per Levi's request, the messages were civil and polite, no crude pictures whatsoever.

Dinner was made and eaten, and Hanji showered Erwin with compliments like she always did when eating his food. Levi just told him that it wasn't bad, but Erwin knew that he had loved it.

At some point, Levi's phone had been handed to Erwin and the blonde tried to find some guys for his friend. Though he wasn't taking it seriously and just found old men and men that looked similar to himself.

Hanji took Levi's phone back quickly enough and the three agreed that they'd only find a couple more people before they called it a night.

The living room was silent as Erwin and Levi waited for Hanji to find someone, they almost jumped when she let out a sharp gasp, her eyes widening.

"Levi! Levi, he's perfect! Look! He's like a Greek God!" Hanji squealed, shoving Levi's phone into his face.

Levi leaned back a little and his silver eyes locked onto a picture of a six pack.

OK, Hanji wasn't lying, those were definitely some nice abs. Nicely defined and perfectly tanned.

"OK, but what does his face look like?" Levi questioned.

"Levi, when someone has abs like this, you don't need to know what their face looks like." Hanji grinned, "I bet it's just as perfect as this six pack though, he probably has a big-"

Levi quickly slapped his hand over Hanji's mouth, "OK! Enough! I don't want to hear it! Just send him a message if you must, and nothing perverted, please!"

"Hey, can I see the abs of this Greek God?" Erwin asked, pretending to pout.

"Nope! I want my phone back now and you two can get out of my apartment, it's almost midnight and neither of you are crashing here." Levi said, standing from his spot on the sofa and seeing the pair out.

He closed and locked the door after them and moved to pick up his phone.

Opening the app again he noticed that a few messages had gathered, some from people he didn't recognise, some replies from those that Hanji had messaged, and a reply from the Greek God with the perfect abs.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let us know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT*/ I forgot to mention that the response for this fic has been amazing! Thank you all so much!  
**  
 **Chapter 5 is here! And our little fluffbutts finally get talking!**

 **Little surprise coming next chapter, look forward to it!**

~~~KMD~~~

By the time Eren woke up, it was around 12 o'clock on Friday morning. It was a Friday. Great. He'd probably have loads of messages asking him to go out tonight, but he really didn't feel up to it at the moment.

Although, that might be because; during the night he fell off the couch as he was sleeping and woke up on the floor that morning (afternoon actually). So he slept on the couch for part of the night and the floor for the other part, which made his body ache all over, especially the neck area.

Knowing he'd have a few messages to check, he sat up and pulled the thin blanket from him and looked for his phone on the floor. He failed to see it, before crouching down and looking under the actual couch itself and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw it all the way in the middle of the floor under the couch.

It was too much effort to get it back.

But effort he had to forget about so he could get it.

So that's what he did.

He sat up, turned fully to face the couch with his knees on the floor and hands on the bottom of the couch ready to lift it up. Armin was always surprised by Eren being able to lift his very huge, big and heavy couch up so easily, not even Jean lifted it with such ease.

He pulled up, muscles in his arms flexing as he did so, and once he felt happy with its position in the air, he lowered his body, keeping the couch in place as he reached to try and grab his phone from under it. He managed to touch the phone with his fingertips but was still too far away. He tried to push his arm out as far as possible before he finally grabbed his phone and pulled it out, then lowering the couch and pushing it back into place.

"Got you", he mumbled to himself, turning it on and noticing it still had at least half a battery left. Surprisingly, he only had a few texts messages and Facebook messages from his friends asking about rocking it out at Maria's Bar in Town that night. He knew what they'd all be asking him, knew what they'd all have most probably said to him, so he decided to ignore them for now and check out the notifications he'd gotten on Grindr.

He went straight to where he'd left off; ignoring all the newer messages so far and checking the one's that had come in earlier. He just continued deleting the messages from guys who he didn't like the look of, or the old guys or boring guys or the guys who'd sent unwanted dick picks and so on~

Eren barely had any conversations with anyone, he found it hard finding good looking people to take his sweet virginity from him, or people to find him either.

Once he got to the top, after deleting all the boring messages that consisted once again of dick pics and simple "hi's" or "hello gorgeous", he saw a message that caught his eye. The profile picture was the thing that mostly caught his eye though.

It was a headshot that looked quite professional to say the least, of a man. He had pale skin and slight stubble in the picture, but his skin still looked smooth. His eyes, an unusual colour of silver, were absolutely beautiful. They did make the man seem like he were extremely angry, and was frowning. Eren thought it just made him look hotter, if not scarier.

His hair was a dark Raven black, the parting slightly to the side from the centre, and an undercut to finish it off. It completed the man's look. Especially the outfit (although all Eren could see was a completely-free-of-crinkles-and-creases black shirt with and silver shiny tie, which reminded Eren of the man's eyes and hair. It made the man who went by just 'Levi' look like a bad-boy celebrity, since the picture again looked quite professional itself.

Yeah, Eren decided to stalk the guys profile before checking what this 'Levi' person had said to him.

Who could blame him?

The guy had one more picture of himself on Grindr, not a headshot though. Now he was posing, just the top half of his body. He didn't look too pleased about it, he looked like he was being forced.

He was wearing a simple white shirt with a black waistcoat, he was looking into the camera and his mouth was slightly open. Eren felt like it was calling him in. Levi had his arm up, his hand looking like it was running through his hair, messing it up slightly but still making it look hot as fuck. The top three buttons were open, revealing some of his smooth, hairless chest. His other arm was at his side, he was definitely doing a professional looking pose.

Eren thought for a moment. What if this guy was a catfish? It was one of those moments when someone was just too hot to be talking to you (in your mind anyway). That's what Eren was thinking, sure he's popular and all, but he's not a celebrity yet he has a sexy ass guy like this motherfucker sending him messages.

'Well, I guess I'll take my chance', he thought, deciding to ignore his bio and just look at what the man had said to him.

He stared at the chat for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut before clicking the chat and slowly opening his eyes to look at the message he'd been sent by the hot-possibly-catfish-Levi.

Levi has sent you a message.

Levi: 'Hellooo! How are you?~'

Levi: 'Got a nice dick to go with them abs of yours?'

If Eren was drinking a drink, he'd probably have spat it out when he read that. That was definitely not formal, and not some crappy message. Like holy shit, this guy sounded like he wanted to fuck, and didn't sound like some innocent young person. Not to mention the fact that the guy in the picture does not look the type to say such a thing, it's seems sort of… out of character? That's what Eren though, anyhow. The man had a stern looking expression on his face, strict almost.

This person also didn't know how to hold back.

So, Eren started writing out a reply.

And then he sent it.

Eren: 'Uh, hi? Well, that depends on whether you think my dick is good or not:/'

It took about 5 minutes before he got a reply from the man, and Eren was totally not staring at his phone's screen waiting for his response, no not at all sir no!

Levi: 'I'm sorry about what I said to you first, it wasn't even me, it was my friend, she stole my phone and I'm so sorry. But I'd love to keep talking to you and I really hope that I didn't scare you'

Levi: 'I may regret this, but perhaps you'd like to let me see if your dick is good or not?'

Eren quickly grabbed his phone, reading over the messages and practically gaped at it. Did he just ask for a dick pic?

Eren: 'That's okay, I'd love to keep talking to you also! And no, don't worry about it, I don't get scared easily'

Eren: 'Is it me or was a sexy guy like you asking for a dick pic?'

He sent it, and this time the reply came in earlier than 5 minutes.

Levi: 'Is it me or was a sexy guy like you offering to send me a dick pic?'

Eren felt a small chuckle escape his lips, typing back his response.

Eren: 'Well played'

Eren: 'Trouble is, you are too sexy to be talking to me, so I'm taking a wild guess that you are catfishing me'

Levi: 'Trust me, I'm not'

Eren: 'Then prove it to me, give me your skype if you have one'.

Levi's reply took a while to come through, about 5-10 minutes aprox.

Levi: 'Only if you show me if you got a good dick to go with them abs of yours'

Eren: 'Well played. Again'

Eren felt like a massive flirt and possibly man-whore. He was just about to skype a guy, see if he was catfishing him, and if he wasn't, he was going to show the guy his dick! Possibly even give the guy a show. Jean would be proud.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell us what you think!**


	6. The Skype Sex Chapter

**OK, OK, I'm really sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes, and it probably makes no sense whatsoever, and is weird, and doesn't make sense, but I was writing this in a hurry and it's late and I'm tired, so just accept the chapter for now, and I'll go back and edit it when I wake up**

 **I'm too tired to even be embarrassed about the porn I just wrote, oh my God**

 **Also wanna say this is the longest chapter in the fic so far, Goddamn, and it's pretty much just all porn so if you want to skip that then just wait until the next chapter is out**

~~~KMD~~~

Skype information was exchanged quickly and within minutes Levi was staring into the blue green eyes of the Greek God. They were breathtaking, so vivid, so full of life, so-

Levi quickly snapped himself out of his trance before Eren got creeped out and decided to leave, only to find that Eren was also staring right at him. He allowed a smirk to play across his lips, "Like what you see?"

Eren blinked at him and then grinned, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty damn happy you're not catfishing me."

"I could say the same to you." Levi ran his tongue over his lips at the sight of Eren's bare chest and abs, and he heard Eren's breath hitch ever so slightly. He briefly wondered if Eren was already shirtless or if he'd taken it off just before he got on Skype.

"Fuck, you look so sexy when you do that." Eren breathed, eyes locked on Levi's mouth.

"Oh, I do, do I?" Levi bit his lip and watched as Eren slowly nodded, trying not to remove his eyes from the sight. In that moment, Levi felt so powerful and he loved how expressive and honest Eren was.

"Are you hard?" Levi asked.

Eren's eyes widened and his face turned as red as a tomato, then he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in his hands, "Oh my God, I thought you'd be more subtle than that." He groaned and added quietly, "I am a little hard though, it's kinda difficult not to be. Especially with you looking at me like that."

Levi licked his lips again, a jolt of arousal going straight to his crotch, "Then touch yourself for me."

"Fuck." Eren hissed quietly, moving one hand to his chest so he could tweak his nipples. The other slowly glided down across his abs to cup the bulge in his jeans, making him let out another hiss at the feeling.

Levi felt a growl rising in his throat, "Stop being such a tease and get on with it."

"OK... Keep talking though." Eren mumbled, beginning to grind his palm against the bulge.

A soft moan left his lips and his head tilting back slightly, he then moved his other hand down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He pulled them off, discarded them on what Levi assumed to be the floor and then adjusted his laptop, or whatever he was using, so Levi could see his face as well as the bulge in his boxers perfectly.

And damn, it looked pretty big.

"Take those off too, I need to see everything, Eren." The older man said as he moved a hand down to start palming himself, too aroused to restrain himself any longer.

Eren looked straight at Levi, a playful smirk on his face as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. A patch of dark hair was revealed first, then the base of Eren's cock, then the rest of it as it was suddenly freed, and the boxers were thrown off to the side haphazardly just like his jeans.

Eren's cock was long and thick, and Levi kinda wanted it inside him, he'd be more than happy to finger himself while Eren watched. Today though, he wanted to to be the one watching Eren fuck himself on his fingers.

"Your turn now," Eren said, taking his cock in hand, "And why don't you give me a show?"

If it's a show he wants, it's a show he'll get.

Levi stood and adjusted his laptop so it would capture his new position.

Without any music Levi had to improvise, but he wanted this over quickly, so he only spent a few seconds rolling his hips to an imaginary beat, before he was discarding his shirt. His jeans followed soon after and then his boxers, revealing his dick that was already dripping precum.

Levi heard Eren moan and he smirked as he sat back down on his bed, trying to find a comfortable position with his laptop.

"I really want you to fuck me." Eren breathed, his hand pumping his length faster.

"I really want to fuck you too." Levi growled, he flicked his thumb across the head of his dick, spreading the precum and aiding the glide of his hand. "God, I'd fuck you so hard, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I'd love it." Eren gasped, "I'd love it if you gripped my hips so, ah, hard you left bruises too, I w-want you to mark me, to show me h-how rough you can be." He was rocking his hips into his hand, head tilted back as he let out stuttered moans.

"You got any lube?" Levi asked, hand gripping the base of his cock tightly. He was going to cum way too soon if he didn't stop himself and calm down a little, Eren probably had no idea what he was doing to Levi.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Eren said, disappearing off screen for a few moments before reappearing with some sort of gel on the fingers of his right hand. He settled back down on his bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs spread wide for Levi.

"You're beautiful." Levi found himself saying without realising it. He mentally cursed, certain he'd fucked things up, but Eren just smirked at him and slowly pushed a finger into his entrance.

"Feels so good, Levi." Eren moaned, pushing the finger in all the way the last knuckle, "I c-can't wait until you're actually inside me." His other hand moved to his dick to start pumping it again.

Levi focused his attention on the way Eren's finger moved so smoothly in and out of his tight hole, and he practically purred, "That's it, good boy, fuck yourself nice and good for me."

"Ah, fuck!" Eren flung his head back and pushed in a second finger alongside the first.

"So you like it when I call you a good boy? When I praise you for touching yourself?" Levi couldn't resist touching himself any longer, and his hand moved fast over his dick.

The younger man let out a growl, his hands quickening their pace, his hips grinding back against his fingers and up into his hand. "Levi, ah! I'm c-close, fuck, I'm so close!"

"Not yet Eren," Levi growled back, "You still need to add a third finger. C'mon, be a good boy for me."

Eren practically screamed as he added a third finger, moving them quickly and clumsily now as his arms began to tire and he came closer and closer to his climax. "I can't- Levi, please, ah!"

"Cum for me, Eren." The older man purred, his own hand moving faster to bring him over the edge.

Eren really did scream as he painted his chest and stomach with white. Levi barely managed to stutter out a 'Good boy' before he reached his own end, a strangled moan forcing itself out of his throat.

They both just led there panting as they came down from their highs, and when they finally came back to their senses Levi grimaced at the mess on his hand and looked for a tissue. "Ugh, I need to shower." He grumbled.

"Hey, wait! Um..." Eren said quickly, grabbing Levi's attention and then trailing off when he had it.

"What is it, brat?" Levi huffed.

"Um, I was just wondering if we could talk a little more? Like, just get to know each other a little better..." He explained, his gaze focused on anywhere but Levi, "It's fine if you don't want to! I just- Never mind, it's stupid, I'll just go now." His hands moved to the keyboard, but Levi was already calling out a loud, 'no!'.

"I mean, I don't mind talking, just let me shower first, I'll try to be quick." Levi said as he stood.

Eren smiled and it was so bright Levi believed it could light up even the darkest of nights.

Levi just snorted and turned, exposing his ass to Eren and getting a whistle in return.

"Shut up!" He growled, but there was a hint of a smile in his voice. Eren just let out a laugh and Levi would give anything to hear that wonderful noise again.

~~~KMD~~~

Just like Levi had said, he showered in record time and found some clothes to wear before settling down in front of his laptop again.

It seemed that Eren had had the same idea, or had at least decided to just get dressed.

Then they talked for hours, about anything and everything. Sports, music, food, TV programs, every topic imaginable. Levi got to hear that beautiful laugh many more times and see his bright smile even more often, and he couldn't have asked for anything better. He loved seeing Eren so happy and carefree, it definitely brightened his day and made him feel just a little bit happier.

And then he noticed the time and cursed at how late it had gotten without either of them realising, goodbyes were hastily said before they logged off. Levi spent another hour or two getting through some of the stuff that he had planned to do that day, before finally collapsing into bed. A content sigh leaving his lips as he drifted off and dreamed dreams of green eyes and brilliant smiles.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hopefully you actually enjoyed this God awful excuse for smut and don't comment on it, because I will be embarrassed, but do comment on it because comments give us life, and it would just be nice in general OuO**

 **I also wanna say that I'll be forcing my co-author to write all future smut scenes so neither of us have to suffer through this again**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the late chapter! SasoDeiShipper4Life had major writer's block while writing this chapter! I'll try to get mine done in around a week or so and hopefully we can get back to our weekly update schedule!**

~~~KMD~~~

Okay, so Eren ended up going to bed super late that night after the Skype Sex with the once-assumed cat-fisher known as Levi. Which means he woke up pretty late the next day too, but it was okay since his shift at work didn't start for at least another hour and a half.

Eren's eyes burned as he checked his phone first of all after waking up, he'd been the one to go to sleep first. Actually, he didn't even remember saying goodbye or ending the call. Strange.

His laptop was on the other side of the bed, not fully closed with the dark screen showing Eren's tired reflection back at him as he reached to close it and put it on the floor. That's when he went back to his phone. He searched for his music app and played the song Vertigo by Marianas Trench to listen to as he checked his skype afterwards. Which he did, to find a mass of messages left over from the night before with Levi.

He read over the messages, seeing as though they didn't do any typing to each other because obviously they were distracted by other, more important, things. The actual messages he saw were by Levi only, not long before the call had ended.

This is what the messages said.

Levi~: 'Hey, Eren?'

Levi~: 'You there?'

Levi~: 'Have you fallen asleep?'

Levi~: 'Ah, yeah, I can see now, you've fallen asleep on your bed, it seems'

Levi~: 'I wish I could be there next to you'

Levi~: 'Okay that probably sounded creepy as fuck, so I'll be going now, it's also creepy that I'm still watching you sleep. Sorry?'

That's when the call ended, and soon after Levi had sent Eren another message on Skype.

Levi~: Okay, so I just want to wish you a good night and hope that we can talk tomorrow as well, I'll be waiting~'

Eren let a small smile tint his lips, typing out a quick reply.

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Heyyy! Sorry that I fell asleep:/ I'm awake now, so if you want to talk, I'd be happy too! But my shift at work starts in about an hour and 15 minutes or so.'

Eren sent it, then putting his phone down and standing from the bed, letting the blankets fall around him. He walked as if he were drunk into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As he waited for the cold water to turn warm, he removed what remaining clothing he had left on and jumped into the bathtub, standing under the shower head.

The water hit him, waking him up instantly. He let it wash over him before rubbing his face with the warm water. He then grabbed the shower gel, rubbed it between his hands and covered his body with the sweet smelling stuff. So what? He liked strawberry shower gel, it's good for the skin.

After he'd washed his body, he washed his hair with his special strawberry shampoo, then his strawberry conditioner.

Okay, he really liked strawberries.

It had nothing to do with the fact he's gay though. Not one bit. At least that's what he tells himself every day. Jean is the type of guy to make jokes about it and mock Eren, only to be slapped by Mikasa.

Okay, so Eren was now totally clean and decided to get out of the shower, which he did, and turned off the shower head. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and another towel and wrapped it around his head. It was a smaller towel though.

By the time he'd gotten out of the shower and back into his room, he was already on his phone. He was sat on his bed, obviously not caring if he got the sheets wet, and checked Skype to see if Levi had replied.

To his surprise, he had.

Levi~: 'Yes, I'd love to talk to you before then:)'

He started typing out a quick reply.

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Yeah, I just got out of the shower and I'm dripping wet'

Levi~: 'Nice, could I see?'

Okay, Eren's little Grindr crush was asking for nudes. First Skype sex, now nudes. What's a guy to do? He stood in front of the full body mirror in front of his wall, loosening the towel around his waist and letting it fall to his ankles. He then took a picture of his wet body, sending it to that sexy-ass Levi guy.

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Here ya go xD'

Levi~: 'Wow, you're seriously so sexy'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Whoa, flirt~'

Levi~: 'Look who's talking, Sex God'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Sex God?'

Levi~: 'Well I'm guessing you're godly at sex'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Maybe one day you'll get to experience sex with me'

Levi~: 'Is that an invite?'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Perhaps it is~'

Levi~: 'Speaking of nicknames, my scary friend Hanji said you had Greek God Abs or something? So I'm pretty sure your new nickname is Greek God to my friends'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Oh really? Tell me more about your friends, Levi'

Levi~: 'Well, I've known them for as long as I can remember. Hanji is very enthusiastic and Erwin is quite strict when it comes to work. Erwin is also really tall compared to me, as much as I hate to admit it. So is foureyes'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Foureyes?'

Levi~: 'Hanji wears glasses'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Ah right! Makes sense..'

Levi~: 'So Eren, how old are you exactly?'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'I'm 18 years old, what about you?'

Levi~: 'Ah, I'm actually 27. Still want to talk to me?'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'That's almost ten years difference! Normally I don't go for guys more then 3 years older, but tbh I like you, so I'm gonna keep talking to you;3'

Levi~: 'That's a relief, because I like you too, Eren;3'

ErenIsTheBoss: 'Awh~ Hang on one moment, I've gotta eat breakfast!'

Eren put his phone down. So during that whole conversation, Eren had somehow dried off and put his work clothes on, and had made himself some breakfast (a large bowl of Cheetos cereal and his thermal flask full of coffee) and had now started to eat his cereal in the kitchen area of his apartment.

He ate fast, like a real man, so his mother used to say.

Once he was finished, he stashed the bowl in the sink and his flask in his messanger bag and left the house, making sure he had his phone and phone charger in his bag as well as earphones for music and house keys. It was all in his bag, he'd turned his music off just before putting it in the bag though, luckily.

He got his keys ready for his bike, sticking them into the ignition, sitting on the bike and placing his helmet upon his head, finally starting up the vehicle and riding his big black motorbike off to his workplace, the Coffee shop in town.

Yeah, He drove a Motorbike.

After he had locked it up outside, he continued to skype text Levi on his phone, until his Manager eventually realised and told him off. Eren then said goodbye and continued to talk to him during his break and so on~

~~~E&~~~

So for a few days, this was a routine for them both, and all of Eren's friends had realised that he's always on his phone now, sometimes laughing to himself, smiling or grinning and also looking upset when someone hadn't seen his message or replied to him yet.

His friends decided to bring it up to him when they were at Jean's Place watching Netflix.

"Sooooo… Eren~", Jean started off.

Eren didn't even lift up his head or acknowledge that he was listening.

Jean wasn't pleased. So, he threw a pillow at Eren. The unexpected force of the pillow threw him out of his seat.

"Whaa- Jean!", Eren growled, picking up the pillow, he looked as if he was ready to start a war with his friend.

"Chilllll~", Amin said, sitting next to Eren, "I don't want to be caught up in this"

"Caught up in what?", Mikasa asked, coming in holding a tray with four hot coffee's on.

"Eren and I were about to have a pillow fight", Jean confessed, grinning.

"Not with these hot drinks nearby, you're not", she scolded, placing the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the front room they were all sat in with dozens of pillows and blankets for their Netflix binge.

Eren and Jean apologised in unison.

Mikasa sat down next to Jean, nudging him. "Okay so as I was saying, Eren, how come you're always on your phone now? Got any new fuck buddies?"

Mikasa hit him over the head.

Eren's brows furrowed, until he realised and grinned at them, "Not quite"

Mikasa then looked at him, intrigued, "Tell us more, Eren!"

Eren's grin grew, he put down his phone and sat cross-legged with a pillow in his lap, looking like he was ready to tell a story to his friends. "So you know how you made me get Grindr, yeah? Well after all that time finding people I wasn't even interested it, I found someone! Or well, he found me.. Technically it was his friend- But still!"

"Wait, wait. So you fucked him?", Jean asked, leaning his upper body closer, eyes widening with anticipation.

Eren blushed, and hid his face with the pillow he was holding, the one Jean had thrown at him earlier that night. "No! Well what we did isn't considered sex.. We, erm. Skyped?"

Jean started laughing, a huge smile spread across his slightly tanned face, "You jerked off in front of a camera for him?", he said in between laughs.

Eren threw the pillow back, "He did it too!"

"This is way too much information I need from my brothers private and sexual life", Mikasa said, taking a sip from her coffee.

Armin nodded, "Too right, can we just watch Netflix now? I'm not drunk enough to talk about sex"

Jean threw the pillow back at Eren and Eren placed it back in his lap ready for the Netflix binge, and they four of them watched horrifying movies into early hours of the night, quickly joined by tons of alcohol thanks to Jean, and sweets thanks to Armin, and coffee thanks to Mikasa (in order to sober up with later on). Eren also kept talking to his special hunk of a guy known as Levi.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope this loooonng chapter makes up for the wait! Let us know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! Hopefully we'll be getting back to weekly updates now!**

 **I was going to make this chapter longer, but I quite like how this came out, and I feel like it was a nice little chapter to get the plot moving a long! I think Nanaba expertly segway'd their way into my ten top favourite SnK characters, Nanabanana and Levi is totally my new BrOTP**

 **ALSO, NON-BINARY NANABANANA FTW!**

 **Also also, this chapter is dedicated to Sakoray-Kun and PurpleOmpski for being such wonderful reviewers!**

~~~KMD~~~

After hanging out with all of his friend, for a few hours, the night was beginning to drag for Levi. The stories that Erwin and Farlan were telling were now boring him and not holding his attention as easily as earlier. Isabel and Hanji's hyper personalities were seriously beginning to annoy him, and the quiet demeanor of Mike, Nanaba and Moblit were somehow starting to irritate him.

It wasn't that he didn't like his friends, or enjoy being with them, he did, but there was only so much socializing he could handle before he needed to rest. Five hours of being around of other people was definitely the limit, and it was probably about time he left Erwin's house and headed home.

He wasn't paying much attention to his friend's anymore anyway, concentrating more and more on his phone, waiting on texts from Eren. Somehow he still wasn't tired of the other, even after talking to him since he woke up that morning.

It was making him feel bad, ignoring friends he'd known practically his whole life for someone he'd only met a few weeks ago. They hadn't even properly met yet, still only talking over Skype or through texts.

Levi let out a low sigh and dragged a hand down his face, attracting the attention of Nanaba, who was sat beside him.

"You OK, Levi?" They asked with a concerned expression on their face.

"I'm fine, Nana." Levi smiled reassuringly, "Just a little tired, might leave soon."

Nanaba smiled back, then turned around to join in the conversation that Moblit and Erwin were having.

Levi leaned back against the back of the sofa and looked around the room at his somewhat small group of friends. He'd known Farlan and Isabel the longest, their families were close and they were practically siblings. When he was thirteen he met Nanaba, a few weeks later, Mike was introduced into their little friendship group, and two years later, Erwin, Hanji and Moblit joined them.

They'd all been close friend ever since, but with their respective jobs and personal lives, times where they were all together like this were rare.

Levi made an effort to talk with everyone for a few more minutes, though he still texted Eren every now and again, earning him a few curious stares.

"Hey big bro, who are you texting?" Isabel asked, leaning over the coffee table to get a better look at Levi's phone.

"I'm not texting anyone!" Levi said, a little too quickly to not be suspicious, holding his phone against his chest, "I was... playing a game!"

"Oh yeah?" Isabel grinned, "What game?"

"Just... a game..." Levi trailed off, knowing the lie wasn't fooling anybody.

Hanji suddenly gasped and practically flung herself across the room to grab Levi's face, "Are you talking to the Greek God?!" She asked frantically, her nose inches away from Levi's.

"What? No, ew!" Levi growled, pushing at his friend, "Get off of me, Hanji!"

Hanji grinned, "I knew it! You're totally talking to him! Have you had sex with him yet? Did he top? Or did you?"

"Wait!" Mike called out, "Who's this Greek God you're talking about?" He asked.

"This guy I found on Grindr for Levi! He has some serious ab muscles, probably better than yours Mike!" Hanji said quickly, moving her hands from Levi's face to grab at his phone, "Give it to me! I need to know what you and the Greek God have been talking about! Wait, did you have phone sex?"

"For God's sake Hanji, stop calling him that! His name's Eren! And no we didn't, Jesus Christ!" Levi hissed.

"Big bro has a boyfriend!" Isabel cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us about this guy, how long have you been going out?" Farlan asked with a pout, arms crossed.

"We're not going out, we're just talking! It's none of your business anyway, I'm going home now!" Levi said as he stood and started to head towards the front door.

"Do you want a lift?" Erwin asked with a smirk, standing with him.

"It's fine, I can walk home, you only want information anyway! I wouldn't want to leave these guys alone in you house either, never know what they might get up to, I don't think Moblit would be enough to stop them all." Levi said and then sighed, "I might let you guys know some more later, but not right now."

Levi left the house feeling slightly dejected, he wasn't in a relationship with Eren was he? Sure they'd... done stuff... but they'd never actually gone on any dates before, not counting the Skype calls. Did Eren even remember what Levi said he liked and disliked in their first actual conversation? Maybe he'd call and ask him.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, finding that he had three new texts from Eren.

Eren: Your friends sound pretty cool, I hope I get to meet them soon!

Eren: Hey, you still there?

Eren: Are you ignoring me and actually talking to your friends now?

Levi frowned at his phone as he walked.

Levi: Can I call you?

A few moments later, Eren called him and Levi picked up.

 _"You OK, Levi?"_ Eren asked, sounding more than a little concerned.

"I'm fine, I just- Can I ask you a few questions?" Levi asked, and he could practically hear the others frown.

 _"Sure, fire away."_

"You know the first time we talked on Skype? We were talking about our favourite things and our likes and dislikes and all that shit? I told you my favourite colour, do you remember what it is...?"

There was silence for a moment or two, then Eren burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Levi growled.

 _"Sorry!"_ Eren gasped, _"So this is like a test right, you want to see how much I remember about you? Then I get to ask questions too and see what you remember about me! Oh the answer is white, by the way._

"Yes, and fine." Levi sighed, "And your favourite colour is blue."

 _"Yep! So what's my favourite food? Yours is pancakes."_

"Your favourite food is anything Chinese." Levi answered with a smile, "My favourite movie?"

 _"The entire horror genre."_ Eren laughed, _"And mine?"_

"Donnie Darko." Levi could see his apartment building and he pulled out his key.

 _"What do I hate most?"_

"When people hurt your friends in any way."

 _"And you hate dirt."_

Levi smiled as he entered his apartment, he was happy that Eren had remembered so much about him, and he was kinda surprised that he had remembered so much about the other as well. "OK, what's my favourite book?"

 _"Hey, it's my turn to ask a question!"_ Eren whined.

"Don't care." Levi said, but his voice was to cheerful to sound like he was being serious, "Just answer."

 _"'One by One' by Chris Carter."_ Eren huffed.

"And you don't have a favourite book because you dislike reading." Levi said, unlocking his apartment door and stepping inside. He locked it again and kicked off his shoes, then headed straight for his bedroom. He was too tired to change into anything and just stripped down to his underwear, before climbing into bed. "Alright, I'm gonna go, it's almost midnight and I'm about to ready to pass out."

 _"Aw, I wanted to continue this little game, but I guess we'll have to do that tomorrow. Night, Levi!"_

"Goodnight, Eren." Levi said softly, then hung up and placed his phone on the bedside table. He fell asleep looking forward to continuing his conversation with Eren.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you enjoyed, and let us know what you think about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me - Alright, guys, me and the bae stayed up all night writing this chapter, and we actually wrote it together, RP style kinda, so you better love it and appreciate it! Also if you say you didn't cry and/or your heart didn't do the doki dokis, then you are lying!**

 **The bae - Hey guys! This chapter is a real treat for you all, I guess it's kind of like an apology for changing up the times when we post our chapters aha. I made Chaosangel1111 stay up all night to finish this, so appreciate it! Tell us in the comments if you cried or not, because we were both crying when writing this out! (And the fangirl feels consumed us;D)**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren turned to his phone which lay on the side of his bed, flashing because he'd probably just got a message. He picked up his phone and looked at it, it was a message from Levi. He unlocked the screen and went to his messages, reading the message from Levi.

'Hey, hope you had a nice sleep:) X -Levi', was the text.

Eren started typing out a reply, then sending it to Levi.

'Hey, Levi. I had a great sleep, thanks. I dreamed about you, about us. Which gets me to my point, what are we? X -Eren'

~~~KMD~~~

Levi frowned at the text from Eren, he'd been wondering the exact same thing, but he hadn't actually worked up the courage to ask Eren. He was kind of glad that the other seemed to be a lot braver than he was.

'I don't really know, to be honest, I was hoping you would.' He texted back, not wanting to wait long in case Eren thought he was ignoring him.

~~~KMD~~~

'Well. I was kind of hoping we were boyfriends, but we haven't even asked each other out, nor have we even met X –Eren', The younger quickly sent back, biting his lip. He was nervous, he knew they weren't really dating, so he was hoping that either Levi would ask him out in the next text or he'd do it himself.

'I mean, I know what country you live in, because it's where I live. I remember once, you asked me if I was German or lived in Germany because of my accent when I try to speak any other language. I replied with yeah, and I could literally "hear" your smile through the phone call, and I asked why you sounded so happy about how I lived in and was from Germany-' He send the text, quickly typing out more because there wasn't enough room.

'I remember exactly what you said, it was "Ah, well actually, recently I moved to Germany from France because of family issues, when I say recently… I mean like 2-3 years ago" and then you laughed in the most adorable way ahahaxD But I don't know what part of Germany you actually live in X –Eren'

Yeah, he'd sent a lot, but he just couldn't help himself. Eren felt like typing out lots was the best way to clearly get his point out. He just hoped Levi remembered what he first said, about the dating thing~

~~~KMD~~~

Levi was a little overwhelmed by the long ass texts, but the way Eren talked made him smile fondly.

'Well, I live in Hamburg.' Levi texted, 'I'm hoping you live there too? Though I wouldn't mind taking the train to come see you if you lived in another city O3O X.'

~~~KMD~~~

"Wait, what? Did he just say he lived in Hamburg?" Eren thought, reading over the words again. 'Wait, you live in Hamburg? So do I! This seems too cliché, did I leave my Location thingy on again? Because you simply couldn't have known that I was from Hamburg, you've gotta be kidding me, Levi'.

~~~KMD~~~

'What? No!' Levi frowned at his phone, how could Eren think he was lying to him? 'You hurt my feelings, Eren ;A; How could you think I was just messing with you? I happen to be a very serious man and I mean everything I say! 3 Well things like this anyway'

Yes, Levi was a very serious man that used very un-serious emoticon faces.

~~~KMD~~~

'I'm sorry, I guess I got a little worried 'cause it seemed a little cliché, sorry again. I guess there is still a part of me that worries about this not being real, I mean. It's real for me, and I 99.9% know that it's real for you as well, but that small 0.1% of me is worried that I'm being played and I really don't want to be played because I really, really like you, Levi. Please, be my boyfriend?'

Yes, Eren says a lot in his texts when he's being serious about these sorts of things.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi's face turned a dark red after reading the last line, and put his phone down on the sofa so he could hide his face in his hands, despite no one being around to see it.

Eren would probably call him cute if he could see Levi right now.

Levi groaned and picked up his phone again, trying to figure out how to reply. He couldn't just say, 'yeah, sure', that would sound too insensitive and he'd probably hurt Eren's feelings, but he didn't want to sound too eager either.

He sat there a little longer, formulating his reply until he noticed that ten minutes had passed and he hadn't replied yet. Levi scrambled for his phone and hastily typed out a reply.

'Fuck, shit, sorry I was thining, I'd love to! Be your boyfriend I mean! Ah, the sounds so weird sorry, um, yeah.'

He sent the text without checking through at grimaced at any spelling mistakes he must've made. He groaned again and sent another text.

'Sorry about that, I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you or anything. It would make me very happy to be your boyfriend, and I don't care if that sounds cheesy. :) XXXXXXXXXXX'

Levi sent the text and then face palmed when he realized he still didn't know exactly where Eren lived.

'OK, last text and then I'll let you reply! Where exactly do you live? I live in Maria house, the apartment block on Shiganshina Street, in the Southern part of Hamburg.'

~~~KMD~~~

Eren read over the first text, and started writing out a reply to that, 'Ahaha awh, it's fine! I'm so glad you agreed! Btw I knew you sent three messages but I haven't seen the last two yet, this is to the first message you sent as a reply to me'

He sent the text, and read over Levi's second text, now smiling and typing out another reply for his new boyfriend.

'Oh ahahaha, it's perfectly fine! I was kinda worried when you took so long to reply, but I'm happy with the outcome, and I don't care if that sounds cheesy either :3 About to read your last text btw, don't reply until after this text! X3 XXXXXXXXX'

He then sent that text, quickly finding the last text he'd been sent by Levi, reading it over. He frantically started writing a reply, instantly filled with shock and happiness, along with enormous amounts of excitement.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING KIDDING ME!? YOU LIVE IN MARIA FUCKING HOUSE? :OOOO'

~~~KMD~~~

Levi chuckled as he read through the texts, but the last one confused him slightly.

'Um, chill please, why are you freaking out so much? O3O AND STOP USING SHOUTY CAPITALS! OAO'

~~~KMD~~~

'I CAN'T HELP IT LEVI, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND THE AMOUNT OF- GARHHHHHHHCHCHHH HNNNGGGGG LEEEVVIIIIIII!1!1!-', Eren accidentally pressed send, mentally punched himself in the face and started typing as fast as he could.

'LEVI YOU LIVE LIKE 2 FUCING BLO9CKS AWAY FROM ME!'

~~~KMD~~~

'CALM THE FUCK DOWN EREN, THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S TRUE, YOU MUST HAVE GOTTEN IT CONFUSED WITH SOMETHING ELSE, TELL ME YOUR ADDRESS.'

Levi hit send, but even as he did, he was beginning to wonder if it was actually true. Was it really possible that Eren had been living so close and they'd never actually encountered each other? He tried remember if he'd seen Eren's face anywhere when he was shopping or walking to a friend's house.

He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Maybe Eren really was that close? He could run over and see him, and they could actually hug, actually kiss, actually... do other stuff... Levi held his phone tightly in his hand as he waited for a reply from his now boyfriend.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren felt like screaming but decided against it, instead typing his address out and having to retype it about 4 times because he kept getting it wrong since he was typing too fast and way too frantic. He finally typed it out right and sent it to the man.

'104 TROST LANE, LITERALLY 2-3 BLOCKS AWVAY FROM MARIAS HUSE LEVEI'

~~~KMD~~~

Levi felt like he was having a heart attack in that moment. He knew where that was, he knew exactly where that was.

He scrambled up from the chair and hurriedly ran to his room to grab a jacket, then ran out into the hall way and grabbed the first pair of shoes he came to. He pulled the door open and was about to leave when he realised he didn't have his keys.

Levi cursed, and searched his house for a few minutes before eventually remembering that he had left them on the kitchen counter.

Once he was finally ready, apartment door locked, keys in his pocket and phone clutched tightly in one hand, he practically flew down the stairs of the apartment building to get to Eren's home. He didn't bother looking when crossing roads and almost got hit by a car on several occasions, but luckily he survived and made it the small house in one piece.

He stood for a few moments trying to calm his breathing, then double checked the address, making sure he was in the right place.

It was, and Levi couldn't be more nervous and scared and excited all at the same time. He finally worked up the courage to knock, his fist tapping the door only lightly the first time, then a little harder the next two.

He stepped back and held his breathe as he heard footsteps on the other side.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren was worried. He hadn't gotten a reply from Levi since he'd told him his address. Levi hadn't replied, and he was nervous and worried. Why wasn't he replying to him? He saw the message, but didn't reply and Eren didn't know what to do.

So he was just left there with his phone in his hands, waiting for a reply whilst pacing around his kitchen floor. He'd gone into his kitchen to make coffee and- there was a knock at the door.

Eren stopped pacing, and checked the time of his phone. It was almost 10 at night, who on earth would be at his door at this time of night? He turned to the door of the kitchen and walked out of it, heading for the front door. Once there, he placed his dark tanned left hand onto the door handle, holding it down and opening it up wide.

That sure as hell wasn't Armin or Mikasa or Jean.

Definitely not.

That was fucking Levi. Levi was at his fucking door. That's why he never replied. Eren saw the look of terror, nervousness and extreme happiness in the huge grin that instantly spread across Levi's face once Eren had opened the door.

Eren couldn't help but to make the same massive grin, "L-Levi.."

~~~KMD~~~

Levi could feel tears in his eyes as he grinned up at the other, "Hey brat." He said quietly, trying his best not to crush the other in a tight hug.

Eren stepped closer and cupped Levi's face, his thumbs brushing away the tears beginning to fall. "Hey shorty."

If anyone else had said that comment, Levi would've been pissed, but this was Eren, and he was too happy right now to be pissed and he just laughed, "Says you! You're like a freaking giant!"

Eren laughed too, "I'm not a giant, I'm average height and you're a dwarf."

"You're lucky you're you and that I'm so damn happy right now, otherwise you'd be dead and no one would find the body." Levi huffed with a pout.

"You're so damn cute, I can't even take you seriously."

Levi was about to protest, but he was cut off by Eren's soft lips covering his, instead he just gave in to the urge to wrap his arms around Eren's neck and pull him closer. Eren's arms slipped around his waist and everything just felt so perfect then.

He wanted the kiss to last, but Eren pulled away all too soon and rested his forehead against Levi's.

"We should probably go inside." Eren suggested.

"Good idea, I'm freezing my tits off out here." Levi commented, and Eren let out another laugh as he dragged Levi inside.

~~~KMD~~~

"Hey, Levi, what do.. urm, what do you wanna do?", Eren asked, shyly, not sure about what to do but now feeling like he'd do anything if Levi was there with him.

"I kinda' just wanna' be with you, I just want to cuddle you and kiss you and just- Just love you, Eren!", Levi said, holding both of Eren's hands in his. He caught the red tint to Eren's defined cheeks and laughed slightly, "Are you blushing?"

Eren turned his face to his shoulder as if trying to hide his blush – not that it was working – and started giggling in what seemed to be embarrassment. "Yeah, so? You just said stuff about 'loving' me, course I'm gonna bloody blush, Levi~".

"You look even better when you blush in real life then over a Skype call, you know that?", Levi stated, cupping Eren's face with one of his hands like Eren had done to him in the doorway.

"Aha, well, I do now", Eren smiled, then quickly leaned in to peck Levi on the lips, before tightening his grip on Levi's hand and dragging him into the Front room, onto the couch. The TV wasn't even on, but the two just sat down, anyway. They seemed to just connect together, sticking together like glue once on the couch, fingers linked, legs curled around bodies and such~

If any one unknowing had seen them, they would have seen an adorable couple linked up and cuddling sweetly on the couch, staring into each other's eyes, love struck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya guys! New chapter here! Sorry it's so short though, and the ending is kinda abrupt, this wasn't originally supposed to be my chapter, hope you enjoy it anyway though**

 **And before I forget again, thank you sooooooo, so much for all the support this fic has gotten! It really means so much to us and makes writing this all the more fun!**

~~~KMD~~~

At some point during the night, they had both fallen asleep. Eren led on his back on the sofa, head on the arm rest with Levi between his legs, arms crossed over Eren's chest and head resting on them. Eren's arms were wrapped firmly around Levi's waist, holding him close.

Levi had woken up before Eren and he was content to just lay there and enjoy Eren's warmth and company. Eren's sleeping face was so peaceful and it had a calming effect on Levi, as if nothing was wrong and everything was perfect.

Eren slowly blinked his eyes open and let out a quiet groan, letting Levi know that he was waking up now. The shorter man moved to sit up, but Eren just pulled him back down with a soft, 'Hey.'

"You don't have to be anywhere, do you?" Eren asked tiredly.

Levi kissed Eren's lips softly and smiled, "No, I'm free for the whole weekend."

"So am I." Eren smiled back. "Do you want breakfast, I can make pancakes?"

"Sounds perfect, but first, do you have a toothbrush I can use? I hate morning breath." Levi grimaced.

Eren chuckled, "Sure, follow me."

Eren showed Levi to the bathroom and they spent a few minutes brushing their teeth, occasionally bumping the other with their hips and making them get toothpaste on their face. When they were done they, Levi was led to the kitchen and he sat at the table while he watched Eren make the pancakes.

"I'm glad we live so close." Eren said, "Means we can actually start doing stuff together."

"What kinda stuff?" Levi asked with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You pervert! I meant dates, like going out to eat or watching a movie or something! Not sex!" Eren spluttered, face quickly turning red.

"So you're saying you don't want to have sex with me?" Levi pouted.

"No! I want to! I mean-,"

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you!" Levi laughed cutting Eren off. He couldn't help himself, the younger man just had the funniest reactions.

"Meanie." Eren huffed, "No pancakes for you, you'll have to starve." He said, turning back to the pancake he was currently making and expertly flipping it.

Levi chuckled and stood from his chair, then stepped over to Eren and wrapped his arms around hi waist. He was only just tall enough to place his chin on Eren's shoulder, and that seemed to cheer the brunette up a little.

"Glad you find it funny." Levi said, squeezing Eren slightly.

Eren just hummed and turned his head, lips briefly connecting with Levi's. The rest of the pancakes were made in a comfortable silence, and eaten in almost the same way, about half way through their stacks, Levi's phone starting ringing nonstop.

"Sorry." Levi apologised sheepishly, but Eren just waved it off.

"S'fine, don't worry about it." Eren smiled, popping a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Levi smiled back and answered the call, "Yeah?"

"Levi! Where are you? Are just went to your apartment and you weren't there! You weren't kidnapped were you? Describe the room to me! I'll find you, baby, I promise!"

"Whoa Hanji, calm down! I'm fine, I wasn't kidnapped! I'm-," Levi cut himself off and glanced at Eren, debating whether or not he should tell his crazed friend exactly where he was, "...I'm at Eren's." He finally said.

"WHAT?!"

Levi winced and quickly pulled his phone away from his ear, Eren frowned at the scene, "What's going on?" He asked.

"Hanji broke into my apartment again, then she called me, panicking because I wasn't there, and now she's trying to make me deaf before I even reach old age because I told her I was with you." Levi explained.

"Right."

Levi gave Eren an apologetic look before bringing the phone back to his ear, "Is he with you? Can I talk to him? Pleeeeaaaassseeeee, Levi! Pretty please with cherries on top? I'll give anything! For a whole year! I'll give my copy of your apartment key back and I won't steal Erwin's to get in!"

"Hell no, Hanji! God knows what you might say to him!" Levi growled.

"Oh, come on! I asked nicely!"

"I wouldn't mind talking to them." Eren smiled.

"Nope, I'm putting my foot down. You don't want to deal with Hanji so early in the morning, we can go out for dinner or something and you can meet all my friends at the same time." Levi said.

"Aaaawwww, Levi!" Hanji whined. "But I think that's a good idea! I look forward to finally meeting the Greek God! I guess I'm gonna have to go call everyone back and tell them that you aren't in trouble, but I'm also telling them about Eren! So you better make time for next Saturday, 'cause I know everybody isn't going to want to wait long! Bye Levi, and tell Eren I said bye too!" She said quickly before hanging up.

"Hanji said bye," Levi sighed, "Also are you free next Saturday?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Great, because we're going to dinner and you'll be meeting all of my friends. I could try and talk Hanji out of it, but I doubt that's going to happen, since she, and everyone else, wants to meet you. Sorry."

"It's alright," Eren grinned, "I'd love to meet your friends, Hanji sounds like quite the character, but that means you'll need to meet my friends sometime soon too."

"Of course, I'd love that." Levi smiled, as he finished off his pancakes.

"So what do you want to do now?" Eren asked.

"Well, I would say go outside, but I think it's safer to stay inside right now, so we could watch a few movies or something."

"What kinda movies are you in the mood for?"

"Horror."

"Of course." Eren laughed. "I don't think i have many horror movies though, I don't watch them that much, but I'll look. My movies are in my room, I'll be back in a sec."

Levi just nodded and moved into the living room, while he waited he turned the TV on and set up the DVD player, ready for Eren got back.

It didn't Eren long to return with five DVDs in his hands, "Wanna marathon the Final Destination movies?"

"Hell yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter written by SasoDeiShipper4Life this time! He will also be writing the next chapter because that's just something we decided, and plus it's my birthday soon so I doubt I'll be spending much time on my computer anyway XD I will be writing chapter 13 though, so don't think I'm abandoning this fic! We're both seeing this thing through to the end!**

~~~KMD~~~

They managed to watch the whole of the Final destination marathon, but by the time it had finished, Levi had passed out on the couch, Eren only half awake.

So he nudged him, tapping his shoulder lightly, "Levi~ Leeeeeviiiiii~~", Eren called him, "Bed timmmmeeee~"

Before he knew it, he was now pulled down onto the couch with Levi, under him even. Eren looked up, shocked green/blue eyes connecting with tired silver ones. Levi pecked Eren's lips and got off of him, pulling him up off of the couch.

"Levi?", Eren asked, a tint in his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it" Levi said, then turning the TV off and taking Erens hand, pulling him out of the room. Levi found the stairs and tugged Eren along with him lightly, opening the first door he saw.

"That's the bathroom", Eren said, giggling behind Levi.

Levi grumbled, walking to the next door, pushing it open and turning on the light. It was a big room, and Levi recognised it from some of the times they had skyped. This was Erens room.

They closed the door, and turned off the light, climbing into bed with one another, curling up together and eventually falling asleep in each arms.

~~~NE~~~

Levi grumbled, turning on to his side, only to be stopped by a large object next to him. He slowly blinked his tired eyes open, looking in front of him. A pair of emerald-blue eyes met with his, brightening slightly as they made eye contact.

Levi smiled, looking at Eren, "Hey".

"Hey", Eren replied, returning the smile.

"I could get used to this, waking up with you", Levi announced, placing his arm around Eren's waist, pulling the youngers hips to gently collide with his own.

Eren giggled, "Yeah, me too". Eren moved his arm to place it on Levi's hip, "Isn't this the second night you've stayed around mine in a row?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No! No, I was just wondering, don't you have work or something?"

Levi's face turned from a smirk to a look of humour. He started to chuckle, soon turning into a laugh. "Hunny, can't you see I'm preoccupied?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I am so damn happy how things turned out, I'm so damn happy to be here with you right now, but I don't want to be the cause of you getting fired or something", Eren replied, pouting.

"That's adorable, but that's okay. Besides, I only have to go in if they call me to go in. The job isn't full time, because I get a lot of money out of donating blood and all that crap.", Levi said brushing the subject away.

"Well, if you're sure-"

"I am", Levi interrupted, a little too fast at replying.

Eren poked his tongue out, cheekily, "Rude"

"Says you, children should never poke their tongues out at adults", Levi smirked, menacingly.

"So you bring out age differences into it? The age gap isn't even that big"

"Which is why I'm so glad to know I won't be going to jail any time soon", Levi joked.

"I'm tooooo tired to taaaaalkk Levi~", Eren changed the subject, huffing, closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Eren, go take a shower", Levi responded, slapping Erens cheek playfully, slightly to wake him up.

"Why are you moaning at me to take a shower? You've been in those close for like three days now, I'm surprised who've not passed out from the dirty-ness", Eren laughed, sitting up and jumping out of bed, turning to face Levi.

"That's why when you go to take a shower, I'm going to run home and take one myself, and change these filthy clothes as well", Levi said, rolling over on the bed to get closer to Eren.

"Great, I'm going to take a shower now, text me when you're done and we can meet by the old Cherry Tree that's in between both our homes, by the corner shops and we can go and have breakfast together", Eren said smiling, giving Levi a hand up.

"Isn't it like, Midday?", Levi pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"No one needs to know we only just woke up, okay? Shhhh~", Eren said, winking, "You can make your own way out, I need to shower badly", And just before he went into the bathroom, he pecked Levi on the lips quickly and left.

Levi just sat there on the bed for a few seconds, before standing up and grabbing his phone, and walking downstairs. He found his shoes by the door and slipped them on, finding his jacket and quickly unlocked the door. He made his way to his own home, as quickly as possible (but not as fast as the night he ran to Erens to meet him for the first time) and had a lovely hot shower as soon as he got inside, quickly changing out of his clothing and charging his phone.

He jumped out of the shower, fresh as the sunset, clean as his cleaning supplies, and dried off, checking his phone's battery percentage. It was 100%. Great.

Now all he had to do was dress himself in something smart yet casual, then text Eren.

Which is what he did.

'Eren? I'm done, I'll be by the old tree in less than 8 minutes –Levi', He sent the text, stuffing his phone into his pocket and grabbing his jacket once again, leaving his apartment. He walked to the old tree, feeling a buzzing in his back pocket.

'Same –Eren'

The corner of Levi's lip lifted up slightly is a small smile, he was going on a morning breakfast date with Eren. His new boyfriend. And he was so damn excited to be able to finally do these sorts of things with his brat now.

He came to the old tree, noticing he was alone, so he waited, checking his phone now and then for new messages.

Suddenly, someone jumped onto his back, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his chest and shoulder. A pair of soft lips pressed against Levi's neck, just under his ear. "Good morning, Levi~"

Levi turned to look around, and saw it was his brat, which made him smile, and they shared a long kiss, before pulling away. Eren got off of Levi, and they made their way into the local Coffee Shop, of which they shared a cup of coffee each, with some breakfast. They talked, laughed and smiled with each other, enjoying one another's company, and ignoring the outside world.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Comment and let us know what you thought about the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, this chapter was done by SasoDeiShipper4Life and I'll be writing the next one!**

~~~KMD~~~

The two had to part after that, since Levi was called into work for a while. It was apparently getting busy at the store he worked at, and they needed him to help out. Eren also had a job to interview for, since he was fired from his last one.

They were both busy up until Saturday rolled along, and Levi drove to Eren's to pick him up. He knocked on the brats door, standing in the doorway patiently. Then the door opened and out came his brat wearing a new looking pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of flat ankle boots, and a dark blue-green tight button up shirt (that brought out Erens beautiful blue-green eyes), which some of the buttons were undone at the top also, and a black jean jacket. The outfit was smart, casual and hot as fuck in Levi's mind.

Eren looked Levi over, noticing how perfectly clean his white jeans were, practically new. Levi wore a slightly baggy silvery/grey tee, which complimented his silvery/grey eyes. He also had a leather jacket on over that, as well as knee length black flat boots. He also had a long necklace on, one that he was not wearing earlier, Eren noticed. The necklace was just a simple long chain reaching down to about Levi's belly button, and the actual charm at the end was a blue/green colour with the letter 'E' engraved into it. He looked perfect in Erens eyes.

"Whoa", they both said in unison, a smirk coming to Levi's lips as Eren started giggling.

"You first", Eren said, quickly regaining control of himself.

"You look divine", Levi said, looking Eren up and down once more. Eren started to blush before he replied.

"You look breath-taking", Eren said, giggling once again. "I like your necklace"

"I should hope so, because I have something for you", Levi smiled, his hand reaching for his pocket. He pulled a necklace out, almost exactly like the one he was wearing, except the colour was the same as Levi's eyes, a silvery/grey, just like the one Levi was wearing was the same as Eren's eye colour. Engraved into the silvery/grey stone was the letter 'L'.

"Oh, Levi, did you buy this?", a bright smile found its way to Erens face, eyes widening.

"Sort of, I payed for someone to engrave our initials into the stones for these necklaces", Levi corrected, holding it up so Eren could see it properly.

"How much were they and when did you get them made?", Eren asked, lifting his hand up to touch the stone, admiring it's shine.

"It was a lot of money but I had lots to use. And I got them made a few weeks ago, hoping to meet you soon, and now that we have met.. I'm glad I have these for us".

"Levi this is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and these are absolutely beautiful!", Eren said, hugging Levi tight.

"Thank you, Eren. That means a lot to hear from you. Will you let me put it on you?", Levi grinned, and they both pulled away from the hug.

"O-of course!", Eren said quickly, then lowering his head before Levi. Levi lifted the necklace high, slipping the chain over Erens head and ears until it finally sat nicely around his neck and the charm on his abdominal.

Eren highered his head again, looking into Levi's eyes. Levi leaned in close, shortening the distance between them both, and brought his lips together with Erens in a chaste kiss, before pulling away slowly. "Are you ready to go?", Levi asked, noticing the blush spread across his brats face.

"Uh, ye-yes! Just let me grab my phone", Eren disappeared into his house for few moments, then coming back and shutting the door, locking it and slipping the keys into the pocket of his jean jacket. Levi took Eren's hand in his as they walked to Levi's car. Levi opened Erens side for him, closing it after him and getting in the other side and starting up the car.

"Where are we going?", Eren asked, pulling his seatbelt over himself.

"Hanji texted me the place, some fancy restaurant or something", Levi replied, driving past Erens house.

"I thought it was supposed to be a casual meeting?"

"As did I but I guess Hanji wanted to make it special or whatever"

"I think I only like romantic stuff if it's just you", Levi's hand was on the gear stick, and Eren lightly put his hand on his, smiling brightly. Levi looked over for a moment, smiling back.

"I think I'm the same", He chuckled, quickly looking back to the road.

Levi moved his hand from the gear stick to the CD Player, turning it on and playing the disk which was inside. The first song started playing, the intro long and gradually getting louder.

"Imagine Dragons?", Eren asked, perking up.

"Yes, now what song is it, hm, brat?", Levi smirked, waiting on his answer.

Eren hesitated, "Urm, M-Monster?", Eren replied with a question, shy all of a sudden.

"Ahaha, yes, well done brat", Levi chuckled, tapping his fingers to the beat of the song on the steering wheel.

~~~NE~~~

Levi pulled the car into a suitable parking space in the parking lot of a simple looking restaurant. "We're here", Levi announced, turning the keys in the ignition. They both opened their doors, Levi swiftly sliding out and Eren stumbling out more like.

Eren brushed it aside and swept down his clothes as if there was dirt on them, smiling nervously. "Are they inside?"

"They should be, it's about 5 minutes past, fashionably late as I like to say", Levi grinned, locking the car and dropping his keys into his pocket.

"I've never once heard you say fashionably late", Eren giggled, tapping Levi's nose before Levi leaned in to place a brief kiss to Erens lips.

Levi linked his arm with Erens and they walked side by side into the restaurant. Levi kept an eye out for Hanji and the rest of the 'squad', as they'd say. Levi didn't exactly know who'd be there, though he guessed that Hanji had invited dozens upon dozens of people to come meet Eren.

Levi noticed the group of people as quickly as you would see a dog surrounded by cats. They didn't seem to see them, which Levi thought to be good, and he led Eren to the table which everyone was 1seated at. Eren had thought the group to be in deep conversation since they hadn't noticed them yet.

"Gosh, you can hear their laugh from a mile away", Eren said, trying not to laugh himself.

"Don't you start laughing; I don't think Hanji would ever want to let you go if they met someone who actually laughed at their laugh instead of cringe at it.

"Fine, fine~", Eren said, a blush playing across his cheeks.

They got to the table and Levi cleared his throat, looking around at who was seated at the table. Hanji was sat at the edge, probably ready to hug the shit out of Eren when he came along, and next to them was Moblet, looking quite shy but smiling anyhow. Then Erwin, a stern yet amused expression on his face. Next was Nanaba, a blank expression like most days. Lastly on that side was Mike, looking upon the conversation with a bored look in his eyes.

On the other side of Mike was Thomas, looking very proud of himself, next to him in front of Nanaba was Farlan, looking as if he didn't know how to contribute to the conversation at hand. Next to him and on the other side of Erwin was Isabel. She had a very excited expression on her face and seemed to be joining in with the conversation. The next to spaces were free, supposedly for himself, Levi, and Eren.

Hanji turned their face and their smile grew even wider, Eren thought it couldn't get any bigger. "EREN!", They shouted, earning a few stares from people around them. They quickly jumped up and hugged him tight, lifting him up high into the air.

"Oh my god Hanji put him down", Moblet said from behind them.

"Yes that's a great idea", came a muffled voice belonging to Eren.

Hanji put him down and noticed how Erens and Levi's arms hooked back together straight away as they sat down at their places. Eren sat opposite Hanji, much to Levi's dismay.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, Eren~ How are you? How long have you been with Levi? Who asked who out? Have you done the do yet? Has he touched you anywhere? Have you touched him? Who is on top? Do you swap? Do you like his ass? Do you like his size?", Hanji asked as many questions as they possibly could in such a short amount of time.

"Oh my", Eren cleared his throat, about to answer the questions, " Urm, I believe I've been with Levi for about 4 days now, and I asked him out. No, we haven't done the do yet", Eren blushed answering that question, "He has touched me but not in a sexual way! Touched as in, hugged, alright? Holding hands and cuddling and stuff like that. And yeah, I've touched him back like that but not in a sexual way either! I-I don't know who tops yet.. Or if we swap. Of course I like his ass, and his size- Wait do you mean dick size or height size?"

"Hanji's faced looked blank for a second, before they burst out laughing, "I MEAN HIS DICK SIZE BUT HEIGHT AS WELL NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT"

"O-oh I-I like b-both", Eren stammered, the heat in his face growing.

"How would you know if you haven't had sex yet?", Erwin piped in, turning to look at the couple with an amused face.

"B-because uh, it's pr-private", Eren said, hiding his face with his hands now.

"Leave him alone, he shouldn't have to go through such horrifying questions when he first meets Levi's friends", Nanaba said, turning to look at Hanji.

"I agree", Levi said, taking one of Eren's hands from his face and held it lightly in his own, giving it a little squeeze. Eren turned to Levi, smiling slightly, getting a small smile in return.

"Gasp! Did Levi just smile? THE Levi Ackerman?", Isabel said excitedly, hugging Levi's side. "Big bro smiled!", She grinned and turned to Farlan, "Aren't they just so cute?", Farlan just nodded.

"I think I should introduce you to everyone, Eren", Levi said, turning to face everyone. "In front of you is Hanji, quite obviously. Next to them is Moblet, Hanji's boyfriend, Then Erwin, the big blonde guy, and Nanaba, who is also non-binary like Hanji, and lastly on that side is Mike. If he sniffs you, don't worry about it.

Across from Mike is Thomas, who is Mike's fiancée, then Farlan, my oldest friend, and lastly Isabel, who likes to call me big bro even though we aren't technically related, and that's it, these are my friends", Levi looked at Eren once again, waiting for a reply.

"Ah, hello! It's nice to meet you all", Eren smiled, squeezing Levi's hand now.

Erwin spoke up, "Awh would you look at that, shorty called us his friends, he's never done that before, how cute"

"Say another word blondie and I swear to god I'll wreck you", Levi said, brows furrowing tightly.

Erwin's amused facial expression turned into a grin, "Alright, alright"

"Eren, what's that?" Hanji pointed to Eren's necklace.

"Levi got it for me, and he has one too", Eren said, blushing again.

"AWH LEVI YOU HOPELESS ROMANTIC", They smiled bigger then you think they could, leaning over the table to pinch Levi's cheeks. Levi slapped their hands away before they got a chance to even touch his face.

"Touch me and I swear to God-"

"I know, you'll wreck me~ But really it's Eren you should be wrecking", Hanji grinned.

"Excuse me?", Eren asked, shocked at Hanji's words.

"Ignore them, all they crave is dirty minded things", Levi said, glaring at Hanji.

The waitress came along and they ordered their food and drinks, and quickly bought them their orders shortly after.

They quietened down whilst eating, except for Hanji who continued to talk with their mouth full, which made Eren both cringe and laugh.

All in all, the rest of the day went pretty well, Eren wasn't offended by anything Hanji had said, and Hanji seemed to love Eren, as well as the other people at the table did. Some of the others opened up quite a bit, instead of just sitting their silent, such as Mike and Thomas and Farlan. They seemed to eventually join in with the conversation.

Levi took Eren home, and gave him the most passionate kiss on the lips on Eren's doorstep, looking deeply into Eren's ocean-green eyes. He left, and they spent most of the rest of the day/night texting each other.

Eren still had to tell his friends about this.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you like it and let us know what you think about Eren's first meeting with Levi's friends!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sooooooo, so sorry this chapter took so long, and it's so short and horrible and ugh, I'm sorry, I just had huge writer's block for this chapter and had no idea what to write for it, I'll try and add more if I can, and I'll definitely try and make up for it in the next chapter I write. Chapter 14 is going to be written by SasoDeiShipper4Life and he'll probably have better luck writing that then I had with this**

~~~KMD~~~

When Levi awoke the next morning he seriously couldn't be bothered to move. He was content to just lie there, wrapped up tightly in the quilt, face buried in his pillow. A smile stretched at his lips as he remembered the events of yesterday, Eren got along so well with his friends and everything went perfectly, despite Hanji's rather intrusive questions.

Levi led still for a few moments, trying to fall back asleep, but when that failed he reached an arm out of his blanket cocoon and checked his phone.

10:11 AM, not exactly early, but definitely too early to be waking up on a Sunday. There was also a text from Eren, 'Goooood mooooorniiiing! XXX' it read. His smiled widened slightly at the text and he quickly replied with 'Good morning to you too, brat', before dragging himself out of bed, taking his phone with him, quilt wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.

He shuffled into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, before switching on the TV and curling up on the sofa. Today was going to be the laziest of Sundays in the history of lazy Sundays, no doubt about that.

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started to flick through the channels, eventually pausing on one that was playing the movie 'My Neighbour Totoro'. Levi took a sip of his tea and pulled out his phone, taking a snapchat of the TV with the movie and sending it to Hanji. They loved Studio Ghibli and would definitely be jealous of Levi.

A few moments later he got a snapchat of Hanji with a pouty face and the captian, 'So jelly rn', almost immediately after that he got an actual text from his friend.

 _'Ugh, no fair! I would come over, but I've decided today is cleaning day.'_

 _'I wouldn't let you over anyway, today, for me, is just going to be a chill day, I'm just going to laze about and do absolutely nothing.'_

 _'Really? That doesn't seem like you Levi...'_

 _'What do you mean it doesn't seem like me? Can't a grumpy little man have a day of peace and quiet?'_

 _'Well when you put it like that, grumpy little man, I'll leave you to your chillin'! Talk to ya later!'_

Levi didn't bother replying to that, and set his phone down on the coffee table, before taking another sip of his tea. Then he pulled the quilt tightly around him and focused all of his attention of the movie. He barely even noticed his phone ringing around fifteen minutes later.

He recognised the noise just seconds before it stopped ringing and dived for his phone to answer the call, "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Levi!"_ Came Eren's cheerful voice.

"Morning, Eren." Levi smiled, sitting up.

 _"I gotta make this short, I got some job interviews today and a bunch of other stuff to do. I just wanted to let you know because I'll most likely have my phone off, and I didn't want you worrying unnecessarily, I'll try and call you later on, OK?"_

"Yeah, that's fine, good luck with your interviews."

 _"Thanks, bye!"_

"Bye."

Levi decided to turn his own phone off to avoid distractions on his lazy day and once again curled up to watch the movie. He fell asleep near the end of the movie, but only for an hour or so before waking up again.

His phone told him that it was 12:37, and that he'd gotten no new messages from anyone. Either they were too busy, or just couldn't be bothered to text him.

The man huffed and sent a few texts to some of his friends, asking if anyone was free to talk. After a few minutes of waiting, everyone had replied, but only Nanaba actually had the time to talk some more. He spent the rest of the day doing various things that didn't involve moving too much, all while talking to Nanaba.

Levi couldn't remember the last time he'd had a whole day to just do nothing, but it was definitely needed. He relaxed and read, watched TV, surfed the internet for random things, made cups of tea or coffee every now and again, Nanaba's texts and snapchats reminding him that he was the only one chilling out today, until eventually he was tired enough to actually go to bed. Eren didn't text him, but Levi guessed he was probably just too tired from his interviews and whatever else he was doing, and had just gone straight to sleep when he'd gotten home.

He didn't blame Eren though, his boyfriend was working so hard to get another job instead of just sitting around doing nothing about it. Levi admired the younger man for that, with all the ard work he was putting in he deserved the rest. He was looking forward to possibly spending more time with Eren tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**So damns sorry for the late chapter, but it's up now! You can read the explanation as to why it was late on AO3! Hopefully future chapters will come a little quicker**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren sighed, his job interviews for that day went really well, at least to him they did. He was told he'd be called later on that week if he'd gotten any of the jobs. He'd finished with all the interviews that day at around 6pm, each of the interviews being a little longer than an hour each.

By the time he'd finished, he'd checked his phone to see three knew messages.

'Yo, Suicidal Maniac, you done with your interview yet? –Jean', Eren laughed at the old nickname he was given in pre-school. Eren and all of his friends had been playing football in the courtyard, but Jean - being the idiot he was – had kicked the ball into a nearby tree. Eren being the idiot he was, tried to climb the tree and get the ball. He managed to knock it off the branch it was on, only to fall to the ground. Luckily, for him, he only sustained a few minor injuries since the tree wasn't that high up.

He only got a sprained wrist, twisted ankle, a few bruises here and there, and a few cuts also. Nothing big. Not forgetting the slap to the back of the head by Mikasa for his stupidity, and the nickname Jean had given him.

Eren started typing out a reply, 'Hey, yeah I'm done with the interview – Eren' He hit send.

He started walking to the nearest bus stop, getting his money ready when he felt a buzz in his hand. He pulled his phone out in front of him again, clicking the new message.

'I'm gonna call you – Jean'.

As soon as he'd read it, his phone started ringing in his hands, so he answered it.

"Yo, Suicidal Maniac!", He heard Jeans voice down the phone.

"Hey, Horse Face~", Eren replied, holding the phone to his ear.

"Tsst, drop that nickname already, will ya?"

"Only if you drop mine!", Eren laughed, now holding his bus money in his other hand.

"Never gonna happen, mate", Jean laughed too, then Eren heard some rustling and muffled noises.

"What's that?", Eren asked, now at the bus stop. The bus however, was not there. Eren looked at the bus' schedule, and then the time on his watch. The bus wasn't due for at least 15 minutes. He didn't know what he was going to do for those couple of minutes. He knew they'd drag unless he had something to do. Maybe Jean would keep talking to him?

"Oh, I'm with Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt, but Reiner and Bertholdt are leaving soon." Jean explained.

"Ah oka-"

"Eren?", Jean cut Eren off.

"Yeah?"

"What ever happened to Grindr?", Eren could feel Jean's grin on the other side.

"Nothing, I kind of just left it for a while", that wasn't all a lie, he hadn't touched it since he'd started getting closer to Levi, about a week after they'd started talking. He just didn't tell Jean he'd met someone at all.

"You didn't fuck anyone from it?", Of course Jean would ask that.

"Nope, sadly in your case"

"Too right I'm sad, I can't have a best friend who is a virgin! I need to keep up my appearance to others!", Jean said dramatically.

"Yeah yeah whatever~", Eren said.

Jean spoke up again, "Will you come over to my place? Reiner and Bert will have left by the time you've gone, but the rest of us wanna' talk to you since we've barely seen you these last couple of days"

"Yeah sure, I need to talk to all of you also", Eren knew why he;d not talked to any of his friends much during the past week, he'd been too over-whelmed by the fact he finally met Levi, finally was able to hug his and take in his scent and just be with him. Now he had a chance to see his friends, he might as well tell them about Levi. Eren looked up to the road again and saw the large double decker bus right at the bottom of the road. "Anyway, gotta go now, Bus is just down the road".

"K, later!", Jean said goodbye, getting a goodbye reply from Eren.

~~~EJ~~~

The bus came to a halt at the bus stop Eren was at, and Eren stood at the entrance, waiting for the people to get out first before he set foot inside the large vehicle. He held up his bus pass and walked up stairs, straightaway heading for the front seats which were free, and placed his bag in the free seat next to him.

He huffed, searching through his phone. He remembered he still had two messages to answer, so he looked at the others.

'Hey, hope your interviews went well, love you –Levi', Eren smiled, typing a short reply saying how it went well and that he loved him too.

Eren opened his last text, it was very large in the amount of writing there, so Eren took the time to look through it now since he had time and his battery was almost full.

'Good Morning Mr. Jaeger!

My name is Uther Czernobog, I am a Russian Gaming employer, and I've recently moved to Germany to work with our Company in the area.

I recently heard you were looking for a job, and I've also heard lots about you. I've been informed that you have been giving over gaming companies, as well as ours too, some hints sometimes which we have found helps out quite a lot with fixing defaults in our games that we never noticed before, as well as other games from companies.

We were very impressed and would like to hire you as a Gaming Tester. We will send you games and sometimes even gaming consoles that you may not have or that we are working on making, so you can text them out and give us your feedback. We will of course pay you for this, and you will also get paid more if what you say helps us fix the game(s) in any way.

Our company is 'Borkanov Technic-Gaming', which is again a Russian Company, hence the name. You may have heard about us.

We have also sent you this message in an email, in case the phone number was incorrect.

We hope you take the job, have a wonderful day!

Yours Sincerely,

-Uther Czernobog'

Eren simply did not know what to say. He was ecstatic! That Company was one of the best, he loved almost all the games they had produced, they were truly amazing! Of course he'd take the job! He never really thought about Game testing, but in some ways it meant he didn't have to leave the house much, and got to play video games as a job, which was pretty rad.

He quickly typed out a reply, fingers moving too fast due to his excitement.

'Good Afternoon!

Thankyou so much for the text and email, I appreciate it! The job offer sounds amazing, but could I first know how much it'll be to test the games and how much more will be added if my feedback helps the company out?

Also, could you prove that you're the real Uther Czernobog and that you legitimately work for the real Borkanov Technic-Gaming?

Thankyou,

-Eren Jaeger'

~~~EJ~~~

He was so happy he almost missed his stop, but luckily someone pressed the button to get off at the same stop as him so he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when the bus stopped.

He quickly got off, thanking the kind bus driver, and walked quickly down the street, bag across his shoulder, phone in hand, and a huge grin on his face. He made his way to Jean house and knocked on the front door. Today he was going to tell his friends about Levi.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite its lateness!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I expected this chapter to be pretty difficult to write, but it was actually surprisingly easy! It's kinda short, but I'm really proud of how it came out and I hope you guys like it!**

~~~KMD~~~

Eren had been at Jean's house for the better part of an hour now, but he'd been mostly silent. He just listened to the others tell stories of what had been happening in their lives, while he figured out the best way to tell them about Levi. Would he just say he met someone? Or would he go into a whole bunch of detail about it? He hoped they wouldn't react like Levi's friends and demand to meet him as soon as they found out.

Currently, they were all sitting and listening to Marco tell stories about his colleagues at work, and Eren was really trying to listen, honestly, but Levi kept invading his mind.

'Just tell them already, get it over and done with quickly,' He told himself, 'Then you can stop worrying about it and actually enjoy being with your friends.' With his mind made up, he patiently waited for Marco to finish his story.

When he finished, Eren awkwardly cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "Um, I have something to say..."

Usually Annie was pretty quiet, only speaking when she thought it was absolutely necessary, but she gave Eren a small smile and encouraged softly, "Go on, were listening."

Eren smiled back and took a deep breath, "OK, so, I- uh... I met someone-" He was suddenly tackled to the floor mid sentence. It didn't take him long to find out it was Jean, who was now sitting on his stomach, hands on Eren's cheeks, faces inches away from each other.

"You met someone?!" Jean practically yelled in Eren's face.

"Christ Jean not so loud!" Eren yelled back, "And yes, I met someone!"

Jean was pushed aside and then Mikasa was hauling Eren off of the floor, "What's his name? What does he look like? How old is he? Is he older? Younger? Where does he live? Has he hurt you? Does he make you happy? Do you actually like him? Does he like you? What's his-"

"Mikasa!" Armin interrupted, "Let Eren speak or we won't know anything!"

"Thanks Armin." Eren sighed.

Everyone returned to their places on the various pieces of furniture and Marco looked at Eren excitedly, "So what's he like?"

"He's... amazing." Eren said, "His name's Levi, and he's older than me, but he's shorter, about Annie's height, maybe a little taller... anyway, he's so nice and funny and hella attractive, you'll be jealous when you see him. He doesn't even live that far actually, only about ten minutes from me."

"He's that close?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, we didn't even know at first and as soon as we realised he rushed right over..." Eren trailed off, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

"Right, that's it, I'm calling everyone else! We have to meet this guy immediately!" Jean pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately began tapping away at the screen.

"Wait!" Eren said quickly, "You can't do that, oh my God, Jean! Put the phone down!" Eren dived at him and began trying to wrestle the phone out of his hands, but Jean, being slightly taller, was able to keep it just out of Eren's reach.

"Hey, Sasha, Connie! Guess what? Eren actually found someone! His name's Levi and Eren seems pretty head over heels for him!"

Everyone turned to look at Armin who was holding up his phone with a wide grin on his face.

 _"What, really?! Oh my God, where are you? Is Eren there?"_ Sasha asked with a squeal.

"I'm at Jean's, and yeah he's here, so are Annie, Mikasa and Marco." Armin answered.

"Wow, that's so great! We're happy for you Eren!" Connie said, and Eren could pretty much hear the face splitting grin he most definitely wore.

"Can you pass the news on? We need to make plans to meet Levi ASAP." The blonde said.

"Sure! Bye Armin and everyone else!"

"Bye guys!"

Armin hung up and pushed his phone back into his pocket, Eren gave him a look of utter betrayal, "I can't believe you did that Armin, we were friends, I don't know if I can ever forgive you." He said dramatically.

"Oh, shut up you." Armin laughed, "You love me, you can't deny it."

"I think it's the other way around." Annie quipped.

"Wow, Armin, you should've confessed sooner, I have someone now." Eren laughed, and everyone else followed soon after, Armin just glared at them, arms crossed.

~~~KMD~~~

Due to everyone's clashing schedules, it was hard to find a time for them all to meet up, but eventually after two weeks, there was a couple hours of free time that they all shared and plans were made and finalized. Instead of going to a fancy restaurant, like when Eren met Levi's friends, they decided to meet up at the park and have a picnic.

On the day, Eren recieved a text from Jean telling him that everyone was there, they were just waiting for Eren and Levi to show up.

Eren sighed nervously and looked at Levi as they set off towards the park, "They can be pretty overwhelming at times, but they're good people and I'm sure you'll get along fine with them." Eren said, more to himself than to Levi.

"If I can handle Hanji, I can handle anyone," Levi smiled, giving Eren's hand a gentle squeaze, "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah... But I still can't help it, I just want them to like you, and I want you to like them." Eren said quietly.

"C'mon, think positive! It'll be fine."

~~~KMD~~~

As it turned out, Levi was right. He got along perfectly fine with Eren's friends, even the shy and quiet ones, and found himself quite enjoying their company. Conversation was easy, and he was laughing more often than not.

They were all quite curious though, and asked a bunch of questions, though they were careful not to completely bombard him and Eren said he didn't have to answer all of them if he didn't want to. But Levi did want to, and in turn he asked his own questions, since it wasn't fair if they knew everything about him and he knew nothing about them.

After an hour or so, the group had finished off the last of the food and somehow Levi was talked into partaking in childish games like tag and hide and seek. As the day wore on, Eren's friends split up into their own little groups and did their own things, but they stayed within the park area. Levi and Eren were left sitting on the blanket by themselves as they watched the others.

"I like your friends," Levi smiled, "They're so nice and welcoming, it's kinda hard not to really, you're all like one big family."

Eren grinned at Levi, leaning into his side as he threaded their fingers together, "We are, I'm glad you like them." He hummed, resting his head on Levi's shoulder.

Levi allowed his head to rest on top Eren's, "Armin kinda reminds of Erwin."

"I thought that too, they're so similar in the way they talk and think, they would make great tacticians."

"Annie and Mikasa would make good soldiers."

"And Reiner too." Eren added.

"I don't think Sasha and Connie would last two seconds in an actual war, just look at them." Levi laughed, gesturing to the pair who were mock fighting.

Eren laughed too, "Yeah, they'd be pretty useless when it actually came to fighting, they would keep everyone else entertained though."

"Jean would make a good leader." Levi said, "Maybe Christa would too, people would follow her anywhere, Ymir definitely would."

"I can't see Ymir fighting in wars, nor Marco, or even Bertoldt."

"No, Bertoldt would fight." Levi said quietly, watching the taller man talking with Reiner under a tree, "Though I imagine he would be reluctant and would only do it if he was really pressured."

"Hmm, how did this conversation about my friends being in the army even start?" Eren asked with a frown.

Levi shrugged, "At least this day turned out better than expected." He smiled.

"Yeah." Eren smiled back, leaning up to connect their lips.

~~~KMD~~~

 **Let us know what you think, maybe?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter written by SasoDeiShipper4Life, mine will hopefully be up soon~**

~~~KMD~~~

"So, how're we gonna work this out?" Jean asked, staring as if he was innocent at his boyfriend, Marco, and Mikasa. He and Mikasa kind of had a thing, they both liked each other but Jean also liked Marco, and he'd liked him for a lot longer too, hence why they were dating.

Jean would never cheat though, he was a douche but he'd never stoop that low. Even he disliked cheaters. He'd been really confused lately, but decided to finally come out as bi-sexual. He thought he was gay first, but then he started liking Mikasa, so that kind of ruined his way of thinking up until then.

Both Mikasa and Marco knew of Jeans feelings, because he'd told them about it, not wanting to lead anyone on or hurt anyone, he just wanted to be true to the people he liked/loved, although he didn't tend to show it, he only ever did in front of friends and family he was close to.

"Urm, I'm not sure..", Marco said quietly, blushing out of nervousness.

"Well, as much as I want to be with Jean, I don't want to be the one to break you two up", Mikasa said, her blank face still intact.

"…Maybe breaking up might be best…", Marco said in a sad voice. It kind of made Jean want to cry.

"No one's breaking up, okay? I heard of this thing, it's kind of like a sexuality related thing or something. Poly-sexual I think, it's like when you like more than one person and actually date more than one person, and who ever you're dating knows about it and they have to give consent, so that you can date other people as well as that person.

"Or there's this other one when more than one two people are in a relationship together. Like a group of people all dating each other, like, everyone dates everyone, there can be from 3+ people. It's more likely to have threesomes/gangbangs in this one, but I guess you could have them too in the first one, as long as the others in the relationship agree. That could be us? That could be how we solve it, I'm fine with either of them 'cause if you agree I get to date both of you", he finished it with a smug smirk plastered across his face.

"Tsst, trust you." Mikasa remarked, "Though I guess it could work, I'm up for either."

They both looked at Marco, who gave them a shy smile, "I-I don't mind, I'm Pansexual anyway, so girl or boy, I'm fine with it." His smile widened to more of a cheeky one, and they all shared a laugh.

"Then I guess we're all in a relationship with each other?" Jean asked, looking at Mikasa and Marco.

Mikasa looked at Jean and replied, "Yep, now we both get a piece of you, Horse Face"

~~~EJ~~~

"Eren~"

"Ereeeennn~"

"Eren! Wake up!"

"What? Huh? Levi? What do you wannntttt~", Eren asked, covering his face with Levi's blanket. He'd stayed overnight at Levi's place since he was too tired to go back home after the day out with his friends and Levi.

The first thing he thought when he walked into Levi's apartment was 'Clean'. He knew Levi was a generally clean person, Levi had told him over skype not long into their internet-relationship, but he didn't think he was this clean, like damn.

Sure, Eren was a clean person –sometimes. To him, messy was… what Levi would think was the aftermath of a tornado or a stampede of rhinos. And clean to him was what Levi would think was a sight that would someday blind him.

So basically, he had to try and be as clean as possible. As a person, Eren was clean. He washed every day, and washed his clothes also, but his room and his house had things almost everywhere.

"You need to wake up", Levi said, pulling down the blanket and quickly pecking Erens lips.

"No fair, that wasn't a proper kiss", Eren whined, pretending to cry.

"You'll get a proper one when you wake up, and once you've brushed your teeth", Levi grinned, making Eren want to actually cry.

"I haven't even bought my tooth brush!", Eren whined, making sounds of distress.

"I have spares"

"Of course you do, oh well, gimme one~", Eren said moving the blanket from his face and smiling up at Levi.

"Get your ass up then~", Levi said in a mocking voice.

"Rude", Eren literally had to pull himself up to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom door inside Levi's room, and by the time he was there, so was Levi, with a new tooth brush which was still in its case. "Always prepared I see"

Levi grinned, winking at him, "You know it", he gave Eren the new packet and left the bathroom, "I'm going downstairs to make breakfast, come down once you're done"

Eren smiled, turning to the sink and ripping open the tooth brush packet, pulling it out and turning the tap on. He slipped the brush side of the tooth brush under the tap to wet it before putting toothpaste on it, which was Levi's special minty toothpaste none the less. He brushed his teeth and used some of the mouth wash Levi had, tasted awful but he felt refreshed afterwards, which was always good.

He tiredly walked down the stairs, finding his way to the kitchen and sliding into a seat at the table as Levi was at the stove, cooking something which smelled good. Really good.

"What's that?"

"Pancakes cooked with sugar and Nutella, in the pan", Levi answered, not turning around to Eren.

"You're cooking it with it?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, but not much, so you can still have either or something else for a topping so it's not so dry. Trust me it tastes better when they're mixed in"

"I think you told me this is how you make them a while ago on skype one morning…?" The brunette mentioned, Levi's head lifted up slightly.

"Yes, you're right, I did" Levi flipped a few pancakes, instantly causeing Eren to be amazed, before placing the pancakes in equal piles on each of their plates, with loads of sauces and topping placed in the middle of the table for either of their choices if they want any. He put Eren's plate in front of him with a knife and fork, as well as his own before they sat down and enjoyed they're lovely breakfast together.

There was already a huge glass each of them had of orange juice, as well as Coffee to keep them going in the morning. Levi knew Eren wouldn't be able to carry on throughout the day if he was still tired. Levi was the same, never showed it though.

They'd finished pretty quickly, Eren making weird noises of delight, "That was bloody delicious Levi, you sure can cook" He smiled brighter than the sun and made Levi's heart flutter again and again every time.

"Thanks, but it's just a simple resipy, I can teach you sometime"

"Noooo no, no. I do not cook, I cannot cook and I shall not cook because I may accidentally poison someone again" Eren said, rubbing his stomach in circles because of the food.

"Again?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at the sparkly eyed brat.

Eren began laughing awkwardly, "Aha-ha, well, this one time I cooked for my family and Armin came around, but I put something in that we found out he was allergic too after and he flamed up into a ball like that girl from Charlie And The Chocolate Factory"

Levi started laughing, "Well, well, that seems quite funny, I'm glad he was fine in the end", He took a sip from his coffee, "Did he not know he was allergic to it before?"

"Nope, not at all", they both shared a laugh, Eren then offering to clean up the dirty dishes, but Levi refused so they then made a deal to clean them together, which worked out pretty well, and they finished a lot quicker. They may have gotten a little bit wet with a slight chance of water splashing fighting and so on but never mind about that.

Eren eventually had to go home because his first package for his new job was due to arrive soon, and he was supposed to text out a new games console and new game, so he had to go. Before he left, he and Levi shared plenty of cute yet sexy kisses and hugs and booty touching.


	17. Chapter 17

_**EDIT*/ Due to recent happenings, I won't be writing this fic anymore, I leave everything to Alex. I may still update this with his chapters, but I don't know yet. I'll still continue to write my own fanfics in the future though, so if you do like this, feel free to stick around.**_

 _ **~~~KMD~~~**_

 **It's finally here guys! Sorry it's three months late! Alex and I have been extremely busy and haven't had much time to get together and write this chapter, since we wrote this one 'RP style'. Anyway! Hope you enjoy it and let us know what you think?**

~~~KMD~~~

It'd been a few months since then, Eren and Levi spent most of their time together, when they weren't working or with their friends, that is. Everything was perfect, but relationships weren't all sunshine and rainbows 100% of the time, eventually the arguments started. Most of them were over petty things, and they realised their stupidity pretty quickly, but this one... this one seemed more serious than the others.

Eren woke up next to Levi on Sunday morning, turning to him, Eren kissed Levi's cheek.

"Mm I was wondering when you'd wake up", Levi said turning just his head to face Eren and planted a sweet kiss on his boyfriends lips, smiling slightly into it.

"Oh, morning, I didn't know you were awake yet." Eren smiled softly.

"I only just woke up, a few minutes before you turned to me and kissed my cheek", Levi kissed Eren again, "Which by the way, was adorable~" He winked at Eren, awaiting the blush on his brunet's face.

Eren turned away when he felt his face heating up at Levi's words, "Um, a-anyway, did you sleep OK?" He asked in a stutter.

Levi smirked, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "Yeah, I slept great with you next to me~"

"That's good, I-"

Eren didn't have a chance to finish as, without warning, Levi rolled over, pulling the brunet on top of him.

"You.. What?~" Levi smirked more pulling Eren's legs to either side of himself, by his waist. Levi groped Eren's ass with both of his hands, squeezing lightly.

Eren hid his face in the older man's chest, "I was just going to say that I... I'm happy you slept well..." He mumbled.

"Thanks I guess, now come out I want to see you're face, cutie~". Levi leaned his face into the side of Eren's head. He started moving his head which in a way resembled him nuzzling the younger.

Eren moved his head so he could rest his chin on Levi's chest, "There, happy?" He pouted, wriggling his body a little to get more comfortable.

"Ahh-" Levi made a weird noise as he felt Eren's movement upon his crotch, quickly brushing it off, he replied. "Yes, very happy Brat~"

Eren frowned slightly at the noise, but then he smirked. Feeling a little braver than before, he wriggled again, purposely making sure he brushed against Levi's crotch a second time.

Levi let another similar sound leave his lips again, though this sound sounded more like a moan. "Eren~ what're you trying to do?~"

Eren shrugged the best he could in his position, before threading his fingers through Levi's hair and connecting their lips.

Levi smirked into the kiss, squeezing Eren's ass cheeks once more whilst kissing Eren back, moving his lips in the rhythm Eren was moving his. Same pace, same heat between them. Levi licked Eren's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

The brunet let out a quiet moan, and allowed Levi's tongue to enter his mouth as he continued to grind against him. Eren's hands tightened their grip in Levi's inky black hair and he tilted the man's head back slightly so he could deepen the kiss.

Levi's tongue roamed Eren's mouth and as his own head was tilted back slightly, he lightly bit Eren's bottom lip, pulling at it before letting it go and kissing Eren once more.

Eren didn't even bother trying to hide his moans of pleasure, and he was finding it hard to keep in control. He lifted himself up a little, and began to move one of his hands down from Levi's hair to the boxers he'd slept in, but he was stopped when the man grabbed a hold of his wrist. Eren broke the kiss and frowned, "Levi?"

Levi lowered his head, looking down. He was silent for a few short moments, Eren awaiting his reply. Levi finally spoke up, but didn't move his head, "I don't think I'm ready to take the relationship further yet, I'm sorry but I can't have sex with you right now.."

"Why...?" Eren asked slowly, sitting up. "Do you... not like me?"

Levi's head shot up, looking straight at Eren. His hands quickly cupped Eren's face, they're eyes connected. "No, of course not! Don't you dare say that, Eren, don't you even think that! I fucking love you, Eren"

"If that's true, then why won't you have sex with me? You were fine with it over Skype!" Eren growled, pulling Levi's hands away from his face, "Am I not attractive enough for you in real life? Is that it? Were you disappointed when you found out that I looked so much better in my pictures?" Tears began to fill Eren's eyes as he stood from the bed, beginning to search for his clothes.

Levi stood, lightly grabbing Eren's forearm, "No wait, Eren-"

"I don't want to hear it." The brunet said quickly, dressing just as fast, "Just... leave me alone..." He opened the bedroom door and hurried out, not bothering to shut it.

A few moments of silence passed before briefly being interrupted by the slamming of the front door, and then that was it.

~~~KMD~~~

Levi was left standing at the bottom of his bed, all alone. He guessed that was the breakup, but he didn't want to think of it that way, it hurt too much. But do you know what his did? He called his friends, asked for help. He called Hanji, asked them to go shopping with him as soon as possible to help him buy the best tasting food for the perfect dinner, and then called Erwin to come over and help them cook the food. He'd need them both to help him get all the food over to Eren's without making a mess.

Levi knew for a fact Eren wouldn't have gone straight home, he would have gone either to Armin's or Jean's, not Mikasa's, Mikasa would probably moan and forbid him to ever see Levi again. He hoped Eren wasn't home by the time he started taking everything into his place.

Luckily both of his friends were free and decided to help him out, Hanji met with Levi and they both went food shopping. Hanji was a food tester, so they knew what foods tasted better and by what brands, and what stuff tastes nice, they helped pick the nice food out, to create a nice meal. Then they went back to Levi's where Erwin was waiting. They got the equipment ready for cooking, starting cooking the rare meat they had, so it would be done in time, and added other things in later.

Erwin was an actual cook, and a good one at that, so he helped Levi cook the meal. The food was ready, and as Erwin and Hanji put the food into dishes and plates, Levi ran to Eren's place, made sure he wasn't there, and used two of the three bouquet of roses he brought when shopping with Hanji, to cover the floor around Eren's bed with the red and white petals, then use the remaining petals to lead a little path from the bed to the table which they'd be using to eat the food on, and around the table, and also on the table. The petals were almost everywhere.

The third bouquet was to give to Eren when he came in. The door opened and Erwin walked in, holding two plates with ease. They were covered so as to not be spoiled and the food was still steaming hot. Hanji walked in behind him holding a bag with German and French wine in, which Levi and Eren would be drinking. They set up the table nicely, and Levi was wearing his nicest clothes, everything was perfect, so Hanji and Erwin left, and Levi was left alone in Eren's apartment, waiting for his brunette to come home.

~~~KMD~~~

Eren was conflicted, on one hand he felt as if he'd overreacted and he wanted to go back and apologise, but on the other hand he was hurt, confused and mad at Levi. Why the hell did he not want to have sex with him? Did Levi really only find him attractive in pictures and not in real life? They'd kissed though, a lot, and touched and Levi seemed happy... but maybe he wasn't...?

He sighed angrily and turned abruptly, changing direction so he was headed towards Armin's home instead of his own. Armin was smart, he'd know what to do.

As soon as the brunet laid eyes on his best friend, he broke down into sobs, stuttering out an incoherent explanation as to what had happened.

Armin just pulled his friend into a tight hug before leading him further into the house. He sat him down on the sofa, then made some hot chocolate for them both, before managing to calm Eren down. When Armin deemed Eren calm, he asked the brunet to explain, and Eren tried his best, though he was often interrupted by a stray sob.

"I feel like I fucked everything up, Armin, I overreacted way too much, h-he probably doesn't even want me anymore, but it's not like he wanted me in the first place-"

"Eren!" Armin sighed, "I think you should just try and talk to him? Maybe give him a little bit of space first though? Let him calm down and think a little too."

"Maybe..." Eren sighed too, and scrubbed at his face, "I'm tired, I think I'll just go home and sleep for twelve years." He gave Armin a quick hug and stood from the sofa, "Thanks for helping, I guess? I'll call you tomorrow."

The brunet gave the blonde a smile and left before Armin could offer him a lift home.

Eren barely noticed the time passing, and he was home before he knew it. As he approached his front door, he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and searched for his keys. His hand closed around two sets, and he pulled them, confusion clear on his features.

One set of keys was his own, the other was the key Levi had given him to his apartment. Eren must have forgotten to leave them behind when left.

He clenched his teeth and shoved the key to Levi's apartment back into his pocket, then stepped up to his front door and unlocked it.

Eren was so ready for that twelve year nap, but upon entering his apartment he was immediately hit with the feeling that something was off. There were flower petals scattered about the floor, that seemed to be leading to the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and found the dining table had been set. It was covered with an expensive looking tablecloth, red candles were lit and clustered together in the middle, two plates of delicious looking food sat opposite each other, still steaming, and then there was Levi, looking as if he'd done a fair bit of crying himself.


End file.
